


26 Pieces (di Lanning)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Torture, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Mycroft dà a Sherlock il compito apparentemente semplice di risolvere una scatola puzzle contenente un microchip rubato. Non è semplice.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/gifts).
  * A translation of [26 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244826) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



> Presento con piacere una storia della bravissima Lanning. Sarebbe stata una one shot, ma essendo molto lunga ho preferito dividerla in cinque capitoli. È ben congegnata, avvincente, usa in modo a volte soprendente, eppure completamente credibile, gli elementi della serie, è tenera, è IC, è hot... Insomma, la adoro. Ma non sottovalutate i warning, se ci sono vuol dire che servono. 
> 
> Non è betata (quindi ogni errore è colpa mia), ma un grazie speciale va a [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), luce del faro nei mari tempestosi dei miei dubbi ❤

**26 PEZZI**

John fece una smorfia quando il suo cellulare trillò. Ancora. Abbassò il giornale e lo tirò su, abbastanza sicuro di sapere cosa vi avrebbe visto.

QUALCHE PROGRESSO? - MH

John azzardò un’occhiata a Sherlock, che era seduto alla sua scrivania, rigirandosi tra le mani come uno scoiattolo psicopatico un piccolo oggetto di legno, ringhiando.

Sospirando, John digitò una risposta.

TROPPO PERICOLOSO CHIEDERE. RICHIEDO ASSISTENZA ARMATA. - JW

"Se è quell’idiota di mio fratello, digli gentilmente che ho cose migliori da fare che perdere tempo con il balocco di un bambino." Sherlock si chinò sul giocattolo, facendolo leva con dita disperate e un'espressione davvero spaventosa.

"Mmmm," disse diplomaticamente John. Sherlock poteva fare tutto il chiasso che gli pareva; non era vero che se fregava dell'interesse pubblico, anche se avrebbe preferito essere messo alla tortura piuttosto che ammetterlo. Vivere con lui mentre faceva finta di fregarsene era la sfida. Digitò un poscritto.

SITUAZIONE DISPERATA. MAFEKING DEV’ESSERE RILASCIATO. - JW

"Dannato assurdo piccolo... chi trasporta documenti segreti trafugati in scatole puzzle? Il punto centrale di queste cose è far venir voglia agli idioti di aprirle. Attirano l'attenzione su di sé facendo appello al più basso degli istinti umani. Sarebbe stato lo stesso se I ladri avessero messo il chip in una scatola di cartone e ci avessero scritto sopra "SEGRETI DI STATO BRITANNICI DA NON GUARDARE" in vernice rosso brillante. DANNAZIONE! DANNAZIONE!" Sherlock picchiò la scatoletta contro il suo desktop senza alcun effetto.

"Mmmm," disse ancora John. Gli piaceva la sfida. Di solito. Era affascinante. Tutto in Sherlock era affascinante. Aveva persino iniziato a trovare avvincente l'abitudine di Sherlock di lasciare pezzi di corpo sparsi in giro, in una sua ripugnante maniera. Il suo telefono trillò.

LA SCADENZA SI AVVICINA IN FRETTA. PROGRESSO IMPERATIVO. - MH

"Digli di SPARIRE," ringhiò Sherlock, lanciando in direzione di John la sua occhiataccia più feroce.

Quell’occhiataccia non aveva mai avuto molto effetto su John, a parte attirare la sua attenzione su un paio di quelli che aveva sempre considerato stupefacentemente meravigliosi occhi grigi; ricambiò lo sguardo del suo amico con aria mite. "Vorresti che lo aprissi con la mia sega per ossa?"

"No, non vorrei! Potresti danneggiare il chip." Sherlock riappuntò la sua attenzione sulla scatola.

"Potremmo portarlo al Barts e fargli prima i raggi X."

"Ridicolo!"

John riconosceva la fase del muro-di-pietra di Sherlock quando la vedeva. "Hai ancora fame?"

"No."

John si alzò, mandando un sms. "Mi fai compagnia, allora?"

NAZIONE CONDANNATA. ANDIAMO A CENA. - JW

Sherlock esitò, poi sospirò. "Va bene. Ho bisogno di un po’ d'aria." Si alzò, strappando il cappotto dallo schienale della sedia. "Hai detto a Mycroft di bruciare all'inferno?"

"Assolutamente." John s’infilò la giacca e si spinse il telefono in tasca.

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo tagliente, stringendosi nelle spalle dentro il suo cappotto. "Angelo?"

"Bene." John guardò Sherlock infilare con rassegnazione la scatola del puzzle nella tasca del cappotto. "Pensavo volessi un po’ d'aria."

"E ne prenderò un po’ sulla strada per Angelo." Sherlock si stava già dirigendo verso la porta. "Pensavo avessi appetito."

"Muoio di fame". _Il modo in cui cammina quest’uomo_. John richiamò con fermezza all’ordine i propri pensieri e seguì il suo amico giù per le scale.

Sherlock aprì di scatto la porta. "Non c’è un caso decente da settimane. Sospetterei che Mycroft avesse sabotato ogni impresa criminale a Londra, se un progetto del genere non avesse comportato l’uscire dal suo ufficio."

"Lui lo sa quanto è stato fiacco questo periodo." John chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di loro. "Probabilmente pensava che quella cosa ti avrebbe divertito."

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo di commiserazione. "Sottovaluti costantemente la malevolenza di Mycroft."

John fece una smorfia e si mise al passo con Sherlock. "Lui _è_ tuo fratello."

"E vorrebbe dire?"

"Si preoccupa per te."

"Cosa te lo fa dire?"

"Ti tiene d'occhio." John osservò la telecamera di sicurezza all'angolo che ruotava verso di loro mentre attraversavano la strada. "Ti manda casi per tenerti occupato. E, nel caso in cui te ne fossi dimenticato, mi ha rapito per chiedere le mie intenzioni."

Sherlock sbuffò. "Voleva che tu mi spiassi. Senza dubbio per fornirgli un tempestivo resoconto del mio inevitabile crollo psicotico."

John strinse i pugni nelle tasche. "Non lo crede."

Sherlock gli lanciò una rapida occhiata. " _Tu_ non lo credi," lo corresse con un tono stranamente gentile. "Grazie."

John distolse in fretta lo sguardo. Lo strano mezzo sorriso di Sherlock minava sempre il suo autocontrollo in modi pericolosi. "Non dovresti crederci neanche tu."

"Sono allegramente rassegnato alla mia eventuale dipartita dalla realtà."

"È stato Mycroft a convincerti di questa spazzatura?" Anche ne fosse andato della sua vita, John non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere il tono tagliente della voce.

Sherlock gli lanciò un'altra occhiata di sbieco. "Ti stai di nuovo preparando a difendere il mio onore?"

Dannazione. Non ricominciare daccapo. "Il tuo onore non ha bisogno di essere difeso."

"Anderson si nasconde ancora ogni volta che ti presenti su una scena del crimine."

Nella voce di Sherlock c'era una silenziosa allegria che fece sorridere John a dispetto di sé stesso; girò la testa per controllare un traffico immaginario mentre attraversavano la strada successiva. "Ti ho detto che è stato solo un malinteso."

"Oh, sì, me l'hai detto. Non ho sentito la parola "psicopatico" da nessuno di quel gruppo da quando voi due vi siete fraintesi. Si potrebbe perdonare chi correlasse la causa con l’effetto."

John scrollò le spalle, evitando il contatto visivo. "Forse Lestrade ha detto loro una parola."

Sherlock lo stupì con una risatina. "Lestrade. Sul serio, John. Puoi fare di meglio."

John tenne lo sguardo focalizzato sulla porta di Angelo, ora a un isolato di distanza. "Nulla di quello che potrei dire avrebbe alcun effetto su Anderson."

"Ti sottovaluti, come al solito. Puoi essere davvero spaventoso quando la situazione lo richiede. John?"

"Sì?"

"Hai notato che ci stanno seguendo?"

John non si guardò alle spalle. "Suppongo che tu intenda qualcuno diverso da Mycroft."

"Mmmm." Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo trionfante. "Abbiamo ammiratori. Uno dietro e uno dall'altra parte della strada."

John ridusse la distanza tra loro, il braccio che sfiorava quello di Sherlock. La sua mano si chiuse attorno alla pistola in tasca.

"Rilassati," mormorò Sherlock, col sorriso che riappariva "Non si stanno avvicinando. Solo osservando."

"La scatola?"

"Solo Mycroft sa che abbiamo la scatola."

"A meno che non sia stato sbadato."

"Sono scioccato che tu possa suggerire una cosa del genere." Sherlock aprì la porta del ristorante, col sorriso che si faceva più profondo. "Dopo di te."

John entrò, scrutando i volti dei commensali. Non ce n'erano molti; era ancora presto e il posto era mezzo vuoto. Non sembrava esserci niente di sbagliato. Le sue osservazioni furono interrotte da Angelo, che avanzava verso di loro a braccia spalancate.

"Eccoli! La mia coppia preferita!"

John soffocò un sospiro.

Sherlock si lasciò abbracciare. "Il nostro solito tavolo, Angelo?"

"Sì, sì, certo, il tavolo alla finestra! Dove hai avuto il tuo primo appuntamento. Che romantico." Angelo li condusse al tavolo, raggiante. John represse un sorriso. In che razza di mondo doveva vivere Angelo, se Sherlock Holmes era considerato un romantico. "Un altro caso, sì?"

Sherlock si sedette con un'espressione indulgente. "Dimmi come lo sapevi."

"Tu non sembri affamato. Il tuo ragazzo invece sì. Io le noto queste cose. Ah, la candela!" Angelo scomparve, facendo schioccare le dita verso la cameriera per avvisarla dei nuovi clienti.

John scivolò sulla sedia e guardò fuori dalla finestra, cercando i loro ammiratori nella strada buia.

"L'uomo dall'altra parte della strada con la sciarpa rossa che si sta allacciando la scarpa da un minuto e mezzo," disse Sherlock in tono asciutto. "E quello con l'orribile maglione e calzini scompagnati che sfila per la terza volta davanti alla porta di Angelo."

John annuì, riuscendo a non dire a Sherlock quanto fosse stato fottutamente fantastico. Guardò passare il maglione viola e verde con notevole divertimento. "Non stanno esattamente cercando di essere discreti, vero? Avrei pensato..."

"Non lo correggi più," disse piano Sherlock.

John lo guardò sorpreso. "Angelo?"

"Sì."

"È inutile."

"Non t’importa?"

"Non mi è mai importato. Non sono il tuo ragazzo, tutto qui."

Le sopracciglia di Sherlock si sollevarono. “Ti sei preso la briga di presentarti a Sebastian come mio collega, a quanto ricordo."

John sentì il calore risalirgli al viso. Era passato quasi un anno; aveva sperato che Sherlock se ne fosse dimenticato. Non avrebbe dovuto illudersi. Le sue mani si contrassero al ricordo; anche adesso, niente gli avrebbe fatto più piacere che torcere il collo a quel patetico coglione. "Non ho mai chiesto scusa per quello, vero?"

"Non ce n’è mai stato bisogno."

"Non lo intendevo nel modo in cui è suonato. Qualcosa in lui... mi ha innervosito." Era abbastanza vero.

Sherlock si accigliò. "Sebastian? È relativamente innocuo. Di certo non qualcuno che mi sarei aspettato ti turbasse."

Erano in territorio pericoloso, ora. Sherlock stasera era in uno stato d'animo insolitamente comunicativo. "Suppongo che mi abbia ricordato qualcuno che conoscevo. Un bastardo sadico dalla mentalità ristretta, a dire il vero, e..."

"E tu volevi evitare di ricevere qualcuna delle sue attenzioni sadiche?"

"Volevo evitare che _tu_ ricevessi qualcuna delle sue attenzioni sadiche. A quanto pare, non l’ho fatto granché bene."

"Oh. Questo è..." Sherlock sembrò sinceramente sorpreso. "Pensavi che sarei stato influenzato da qualsiasi cosa dicesse Sebastian Wilkes?"

Davanti agli occhi della mente di John sorse il ricordo dell'espressione di Sherlock durante quella conversazione. _All’inferno, sì, l'ho pensato e lo penso. E gli darò un bel calcio nel culo se ne avrò una mezza occasione._ "Non ti conoscevo molto bene, vero?"

Angelo arrivò con la candela, una bottiglia di vino e due bicchieri. "Offre la casa, offre la casa." Strizzò loro l'occhio e si affrettò in direzione della cucina.

"Evidentemente no." Sherlock prese un accendino dalla tasca e accese la candela. "Ma apprezzo il pensiero."

John deglutì e distolse lo sguardo. Cristo, Sherlock al lume di candela. Uno avrebbe pensato che quell'uomo non potesse diventare ancora più maledettamente bello. Esaminò la strada alla ricerca degli ammiratori, ma non riuscì a scorgerli.

Sherlock versò il vino. "Nel portone dall'altra parte della strada. L'altro ha girato dietro l'angolo, probabilmente in agguato alla porta della cucina." Estrasse la scatola dalla tasca del cappotto e la esaminò alla luce della candela.

John si sporse in avanti. "Sherlock, se sono interessati alla scatola..."

"Allora ho appena confermato che ce l'abbiamo," mormorò Sherlock. "Garantendoci così una presentazione."

John riuscì a non gemere ad alta voce. Quell'uomo era assolutamente geniale, incredibilmente coraggioso e un dannato pericolo per sé stesso quando rimaneva senza un caso per più di qualche giorno. Aggiungendo a ciò la sua compulsione a surclassare suo fratello a ogni occasione disponibile, John previde teste rotte e domande scomode allo Yard, entrambe cose di cui avrebbe potuto fare a meno. Estrasse il telefono di tasca.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Invio un sms a Mycroft."

"Assolutamente no." Sherlock gli strappò il telefono dalla mano. "Non abbiamo ancora niente da dirgli."

"Possiamo dirgli che siamo seguiti e che suo fratello sta di nuovo portando fuori a spasso il suo desiderio di morte." John tentò una presa verso il telefono, ma quello scomparve nel cappotto di Sherlock.

"Bevi il tuo vino." Sherlock sollevò il bicchiere, scoccandogli di nuovo quel sorriso incredibilmente enigmatico. "Per l'intrattenimento serale."

John fece una smorfia, toccando con il suo bicchiere quello di Sherlock. Bene, Sciarpa Rossa e Maglione Orribile non sembravano essere questa gran minaccia. Finché li avessero tenuti d’occhio, lui e Sherlock sarebbero probabilmente usciti indenni dall'ultima piccola diversione di Sherlock. "Dimmi che sei armato."

"Naturalmente." Sherlock bevve un sorso di vino e fece un cenno alla cameriera. "Devi mangiare, John. Mangiare migliora sempre la tua prospettiva."

***

Sherlock talvolta era sorpreso dal piacere che provava nel guardare John mangiare. Negli ultimi mesi era diventato un passatempo e trasmetteva un inspiegabile senso di benessere. Tutto nel mondo era assurdamente giusto se John Watson veniva nutrito in modo adeguato.

"Questa volta preferirei non essere arrestato, Sherlock. Potremmo concordare su questo, almeno?" John sollevò l'ultima forchettata della sua lasagna verso la bocca. La tenne tormentosamente là sospesa mentre lo sguardo di Sherlock si spostava dalle labbra di John alla sua gola. John aveva una gola affascinante.

"Hmmm?" Sherlock continuò a rigirare la scatola tra le mani mentre esaminava il maglione che stava indossando John. Non si sarebbe mai potuti essere troppo consapevoli di ciò che John aveva scelto di indossare in un dato giorno. Offriva preziosi indizi sul suo stato d'animo, e lo stato d'animo di John era un indicatore abbastanza affidabile della qualità della giornata di Sherlock. Questo era, ovviamente, un fenomeno finora ampiamente non documentato e soffriva di una scarsità di fatti verificabili riguardo al nesso di causalità; però la correlazione rimaneva, e richiedeva ulteriori studi.

John assunse un'espressione sofferente. "Arrestato, Sherlock. Preferirei non essere arrestato."

"Non lo preferiremmo tutti? Finisci la tua cena, John." Sherlock osservò soddisfatto mentre la forchettata di lasagne scompariva nella bocca di John. "Com’era?"

"Eccellente, come sempre." John si asciugò la bocca con il tovagliolo e bevve un sorso di vino. "Suppongo che non mi lascerai mandare un messaggio a Mycroft, ora?"

"Assolutamente no. Mycroft si prenderebbe tutto il divertimento. Onestamente, John, guardalo." Sherlock fece un cenno con la testa in direzione di Sciarpa Rossa, che ora stava appoggiato al portone dall'altra parte della strada e stava fissando Sherlock e John come se fosse determinato ad annunciare la sua presenza a tutti nel ristorante. "È una vergogna. Una parodia della raffinata arte dell’appostamento. C'è una storia dietro a quella patetica esibizione."

"Sono sicuro che c'è," rispose John in tono cupo, tirando fuori il portafoglio. "Non voglio essere strangolato con quella sciarpa o soffocato da quell'abominevole maglione."

Sherlock sentì la bocca contrarsi. Anche un caso banale veniva migliorato dalla presenza di John. Lasciò cadere un po’ di soldi sul tavolo e si alzò, accantonando con un gesto la protesta che vide negli occhi di John. "Puoi darmi da mangiare quando il caso è risolto."

"Non pensare che me ne dimenticherò."

Qualcosa nella voce sommessa di John portò un calore inaspettato sulla faccia di Sherlock; si voltò rapidamente verso la cucina. "Andiamo, allora."

John emise un suono esasperato mentre lo seguiva attraverso la sala da pranzo ormai affollata. "Il vicolo? Dobbiamo?"

"Perfino questi cretini non faranno la loro mossa per la strada." Sherlock attraversò la porta che immetteva nel rumoroso caos della cucina, salutando Angelo con un cenno mentre si dirigeva verso la porta sul retro.

"Volevo parlarti delle tue tendenze masochiste, Sherlock."

John si spremette tra un flambé e Sherlock per raggiungere per primo la porta, e Sherlock sentì qualcosa di assolutamente non identificabile torcersi nel suo petto. John Watson, ancora una volta sulla breccia. "John," disse in fretta, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Rallenta."

John gli scoccò uno sguardo ironico da sopra la spalla. "Avrò quel maglione. Lo indosserò sulle scene del crimine." Aprì la porta.

Qualche istinto spinse Sherlock in avanti per drappeggiare il braccio sulle spalle di John, costringendolo a inciampare oltre la soglia. Il braccio di John gli si avvolse attorno alla vita. "Avresti potuto avvertirmi," mormorò John all'orecchio di Sherlock mentre barcollavano in avanti nel vicolo.

"La spontaneità migliora un'esibizione," sussurrò Sherlock, percependo piuttosto che vedere che non erano soli.

"Se vomiti sulle mie scarpe questa volta me ne comprerai un paio nuovo." La mano libera di John estrasse l'arma dalla tasca. "Sherlock-"

Furono colpiti dal basso e con forza, da due direzioni diverse, e Sherlock si ritrovò di schiena sul marciapiede con un uomo completamente vestito di nero sopra di sé. Capelli castani. Occhi blu. Labbra sottili. Naso lievemente fuori quadro. Denti ricoperti di porcellana. Colonia costosa. Corporatura leggera ma atletica. Un debole sentore di acqua stagnante e decomposizione indugiava sui suoi vestiti. Mettendo un piede sullo stomaco del suo aggressore, ribaltò l'uomo e si rimise in piedi, estraendo la pistola dalla tasca e cercando selvaggiamente John con lo sguardo. Lo vide a pochi metri di distanza, che stava spedendo a terra il suo avversario con un gancio sinistro particolarmente impressionante.

Era stato un idiota. Un completo idiota. Nessuna sciarpa rossa. Nessun maglione orribile. Solo due uomini che di certo sapevano il fatto loro. Era stato giocato come uno stupido. Sollevando la sua arma, si voltò di nuovo verso il suo attaccante. Fu fermato all'improvviso da un coltello alla gola. L'uomo che lo teneva gli sorrise. "Lascia andare la pistola."

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso. "Lascia andare il coltello."

Il suo avversario sogghignò. "Non male. Sono davvero impressionato. Ma..."

"Sherlock, vuoi che chiami la polizia?"

Oh, buon Dio, era Angelo. Con la coda dell'occhio, Sherlock vide l'uomo che indugiava incerto sulla soglia, con metà del suo personale di cucina dietro di sé.

"Oh, sì, ti spiace?" scattò John, schivando un affondo. "Sarebbe così dannatamente utile." Ruotando alla sua sinistra, sferzò l'avversario con la pistola con ammirevole entusiasmo, mandando l'uomo a terra, dove giacque semi-cosciente e lamentandosi.

Sherlock percepì piuttosto che vedere l'uomo davanti a lui che si spalancava la giacca; una rapida occhiata confermò il profilo di un Browning nella tasca interna. "Torna dentro!" urlò ad Angelo. Il coltello alla gola gli fece un taglio superficiale mentre Angelo sbatteva la porta e una mano gli afferrava il polso, premendo con precisione finché la sua mano divenne insensibile. La sua pistola tintinnò sul marciapiede. Impressionante. Inopportuno, ma impressionante.

Voltandosi verso Sherlock, John si bloccò per un secondo, solo un secondo; Sherlock poteva vedere nei suoi occhi e nella sua posizione la valutazione della situazione di un soldato. Poi John agguantò la sua arma per sorreggerla meglio, avvicinandosi. "Allontanati da lui. Ora." Sherlock notò soddisfatto che aveva avuto ragione; John poteva essere completamente spaventoso quando la situazione lo richiedeva.

Invece di obbedire, tuttavia, il loro amico con il coltello fece girare Sherlock e con un calcio lo fece cadere in ginocchio prima che potesse trarre un altro respiro. Poi gli afferrò una manciata dei capelli e gli tirò indietro la testa, esponendo la gola. Sherlock poteva sentire il filo della lama contro il collo. Ah. Inaspettato. Denti Ricoperti non si spaventava facilmente. Una lunga storia di esposizione alla violenza, quindi.

"Lascia cadere la pistola." La lama iniziò a muoversi, lenta e superficiale. Sherlock fissò lo sguardo su John, cercando di tenere fuori dal suo viso ogni traccia di paura o dolore. Se John avesse pensato per un momento che lui fosse davvero in pericolo, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di ridicolmente coraggioso. Dopo tutto, John Watson era un uomo ridicolmente coraggioso. Sherlock cercò di scuotere la testa in modo quasi impercettibile, ma il suo aggressore gliela strattonò più indietro.

"Smettila!" ringhiò John, avvicinandosi ancora. A questo punto, non avrebbe avuto problemi a far saltare il cranio di Denti Ricoperti; l'uomo avrebbe potuto essere in una migliore posizione se avesse usato più efficacemente Sherlock come scudo. "Io _farò_ fuoco."

"Certo che lo farai." La voce di Denti Ricoperti era calma, persino fredda. "E probabilmente mi ucciderai; so tutto sulle tue capacità. La domanda è: mi ucciderai prima che gli squarci la carotide?" Interessante. L'uomo stava riponendo l'intero successo della sua impresa nella convinzione che a John importasse abbastanza dello stato dell’arteria carotidea di Sherlock da lasciarsi indifeso. O era un idiota che operava in base a un'ipotesi non supportata, o aveva accesso a informazioni non solo sull’abilità di John con le armi da fuoco, ma anche sul suo carattere. Ancora una volta, una conclusione inaspettata e decisamente sgradita. La situazione era molto più pericolosa di quanto persino un coltello alla gola aveva potuto indicare.

"Avanti," grugnì Sherlock. C'erano modi peggiori di morire. _John, ci sono modi peggiori di morire_. Sherlock riuscì a vedere che l'uomo che John aveva steso stava lottando per rialzarsi, e sapeva che il loro vantaggio, per poco che fosse, era quasi finito.

"Questa è l'ultima volta che te lo chiedo," disse Denti Ricoperti.

Con la bocca contratta in una linea torva, John abbassò l'arma.

"No," protestò Sherlock. Il coltello si mosse di nuovo e Sherlock serrò i denti.

"Gettala qui."

John lanciò l'arma nella loro direzione e alzò le mani. "Bene. Adesso puoi fermarti."

"In ginocchio."

"Per l’amor di..." Sherlock soffocò un grido mentre il coltello scavava un po’ più a fondo.

John cadde sulle ginocchia come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato la capacità di stare in piedi. "Smettila. Prendi solo quello che vuoi e vattene."

"Pete, piantala di perdere tempo e raccogli le armi."

John non disse nulla, il suo sguardo s’incatenò con quello di Sherlock. L'uomo ferito si alzò in piedi e barcollò verso John. John sporse la mascella e non si mosse quando l'uomo gli girò attorno, per poi sollevare un piede calzato di stivale e lasciar partire un calcio feroce al suo stomaco. John si ripiegò su mani e ginocchia, ansimando.

Sherlock scattò involontariamente in avanti. "John-"

"Pete! Le armi."

Pete fece una smorfia e obbedì, afferrando le pistole di John e Sherlock mentre Sherlock catalogava ogni aspetto delle sue sembianze. Oh, sì, si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo. Persino il fango di quegli stivali disse a Sherlock da dove incominciare a cercare. Sherlock s’irrigidì mentre Pete si avvicinava di nuovo a John, intascando la pistola di Sherlock e piazzando con evidente soddisfazione la canna di quella di John contro il retro della sua testa. Sherlock sentì le sue mani contrarsi. Lo avrebbe avuto a contorcersi in una cella nel giro di ventiquattro ore. Sherlock trasse un respiro profondo mentre il coltello gli veniva rimosso dalla gola. "Non ha quello che vuoi. Lascialo andare."

"Perché dovrei farlo? Togliti il cappotto."

Sherlock fece una smorfia e obbedì. Con questo Mycroft avrebbe avuto una giornata campale. Sherlock non gliel’avrebbe mai fatta passare liscia. Avrebbe sentito allusioni a questo abissale fallimento per decenni. Avrebbe... Lo sguardo di Sherlock si posò su John, che stava ancora respirando affannosamente su mani e ginocchia, e tutti i pensieri su Mycroft si dileguarono. John aveva avuto dei dubbi e lui non l’aveva ascoltato. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio. L'istinto di John era molto, molto buono; Sherlock era arrivato a dipenderne sempre più col passare del tempo. Era stato negligente e John ne aveva pagato il prezzo. Poteva sentire il suono di sirene in rapido avvicinamento e per una volta lo trovò il benvenuto, per quanto umilianti potessero essere le conseguenze di questa débâcle.

"Che cosa ci hai fatto?”

Sherlock girò la testa per vedere Denti Ricoperti che gettava da parte il suo cappotto, rigirandosi la scatola tra le mani, premendo una sezione qui, tentando di far scorrere una sezione là, il tutto con gli stessi esatti risultati che aveva ottenuto Sherlock. "Niente." Con la coda dell'occhio, Sherlock vide John alzare la testa con un sorriso feroce. _Sì._ _Almeno la stupidità del tuo amico non metterà in pericolo la nazione, John_ _._

"Dimmi cosa ci hai fatto!"

"Quale parte di "niente" non riesci a capire? Neanch’io ho potuto aprirla."

"Si apriva bene una settimana fa."

"È una confessione?"

"È un falso," scattò Pete.

"Non è un falso," mormorò Denti Ricoperti, facendo scorrere le dita sul fondo della scatola.

Sherlock represse ogni segno di soddisfazione. Così gli intagli erano marchi identificativi, dopotutto. L’aveva detto a Mycroft-

"Bene. Allora andiamo." Sherlock sentì l'inconfondibile suono di manette che venivano estratte da una tasca. "Togligli quella giacca e mettigli queste." Le manette volarono nell'aria; Pete le afferrò al volo.

"Non hai bisogno di lui," disse Sherlock bruscamente, osservando mentre Pete strappava via la giacca a John. "Non sa nulla di..."

"Andiamo dove?" chiese Pete, come se Sherlock non avesse parlato. Tirò indietro le braccia di John e lo ammanettò. John squadrò le spalle, più simile a un uomo che stesse andando alla sua esecuzione di quanto Sherlock potesse tollerare.

"Hai sentito cosa ho detto? Lascialo..."

"Dovunque possiamo finire il lavoro." Nonostante la sua irritazione per essere stato ignorato, Sherlock provò un assurdo senso di sollievo quando Denti Ricoperti gli fece scattare le manette ai polsi e lo tirò in piedi. Per un momento surreale, aveva pensato che avrebbero preso John da solo.

"Non tornare in quella tua tana da ratti, amico. Ti ha detto di non improvvisare, Cullen, non hai senti..."

"Sta’ zitto! Caricalo in macchina."

Cullen.

Sherlock aveva sentito quel nome di recente. Aveva sentito quel nome... Il treno dei suoi pensieri deragliò alla vista di John che veniva trascinato in piedi e più in avanti nel vicolo. "Non avete bisogno del dottor Watson," ripeté Sherlock con voce roca. "In effetti, non avete bisogno di nessuno dei due. Nessuno di noi può aprire quella scatola."

"Faresti meglio a sperare che non sia vero." Cullen gli diede una spinta brutale.

Sbirciando nell'oscurità, Sherlock vide Pete schiacciare John contro il fianco di un taxi parcheggiato. Sbloccò il bagagliaio.

Oh, Signore, non un altro rapimento nel bagagliaio di un'auto. Era oltre il demodé, era noioso. O lo sarebbe stato, se John non fosse stato forzato al suo interno senza la minima gentilezza da un balordo che Sherlock avrebbe di certo avuto in una cella in ventiquattro - no, dimentica tutto- prima della fottuta alba. Sherlock represse un sussulto quando il corpo di John sbatté contro il fondo del bagagliaio. Oh, sì, li avrebbe avuti. Entrambi. Sherlock memorizzò il numero di targa dell’auto. Indubbiamente rubata, ma i dati erano dati.

"Dentro." Cullen fece chinare Sherlock, poi gli afferrò le gambe, girandolo di lato, e lo spinse nel bagagliaio. Sherlock cadde a faccia in giù sopra John. Con buona pace della dignità. Fanculo all’alba; li avrebbe avuti in cella prima di mezzanotte.

"Ciao," disse John, con un sorriso teso, ma innegabilmente impudente. La gola di Sherlock divenne inspiegabilmente stretta. John Watson, ancora una volta sulla breccia.

Il cofano del bagagliaio sbatté chiudendosi con un tonfo, lasciandoli nell'oscurità. Il motore si accese e il taxi si allontanò lentamente dalle sirene che si avvicinavano. Sherlock scivolò via da John per sdraiarsi su un fianco.

"Dimmi, John," disse Sherlock con voce irregolare. "Ti sei mai pentito di avermi incontrato?"

John fece un’autentica risatina. "Non riesco a immaginare perché dovresti chiedermelo."

"John-"

"No, sul serio, e proprio mentre stiamo passando una così bella serata."

"Ho completamente incasinato quest’affare dal momento..."

"Anche gli dei scendono dall'Olimpo di tanto in tanto. Dannazione, il tuo collo sanguina ancora. Puoi..."

"È superficiale. Avresti dovuto sparare."

"Posso sottolineare—"

"No, non puoi," disse Sherlock irritato, sapendo benissimo cosa stava per dire quell'idiota.

"Quell'avvertimento di Angelo ha dato all'artista in precedenza noto come Maglione Orribile l'opportunità di disarmarti?" La voce di John era scherzosa e piena di affetto, il risultato, senza dubbio, della sua persistente illusione che Sherlock Holmes fosse un uomo migliore di quanto lui stesso sapeva di essere.

"L'avevi a tiro."

"E lui aveva te. Non hai visto quello che ho visto io."

"Che cosa?"

John rimase in silenzio per un momento. "C'è uno sguardo. C'è un modo in cui un uomo tiene un coltello quando sa come usarlo. Quando gli piace usarlo."

Mycroft una volta gli aveva offerto il fascicolo di servizio di John. Sherlock aveva sbuffato e gli aveva detto che tutto ciò che voleva sapere su John poteva scoprirlo per conto suo. Forse aveva incasinato anche quello.

"Ti avrebbe squarciato la carotide. Non si trattava della scatola in quel momento. Si trattava di..."

"Averti in ginocchio." L'immaginazione di Sherlock fece un salto nel buio.

"Avere chiunque. Non è personale. Intimo, ma non personale."

La voce di John era così bassa che Sherlock ebbe difficoltà a sentirla a causa del rumore del motore e del traffico; abbassò la testa fino a toccare quella di John. "Stai descrivendo uno che fa gli interrogatori."

"Questa è una maniera per definirlo."

"Non è un ex militare."

"No."

"Né dell'MI6, quel gruppo..."

"Molto probabilmente un libero professionista."

"Sì, questo spiegherebbe..." Sherlock s’interruppe, all’improvviso consapevole del respiro irregolare e del battito cardiaco accelerato di John. Dio. Maledizione. Perché non aveva letto le sue note di servizio? "John. Ti tirerò fuori da questo. Lo farò..."

"Noi," intervenne lui.

"Che cosa?"

"Noi. Ci tirerai fuori da questo. È quello che volevi dire, vero?"

"Ovviamente è quello che volevo dire."

John lasciò la testa appoggiata a quella di Sherlock. "Sta guidando in cerchio."

"Sta cercando di confonderci. Non importa, so dove sta andando."

"Dimmi."

"La riva nord, vicino a Blackfriars. Di recente è stato nei tunnel lì."

"Non va bene, Sherlock," disse piano John. "Non possiamo permettergli di portarci laggiù."

"Non lo faremo."

Come in risposta a quelle parole, iniziò a piovere.

********************************

John era stato intrappolato in un bagagliaio solo una volta, in precedenza. All'epoca aveva sei anni e non c'è bisogno di dire che prima non era stato picchiato e ammanettato, quindi l'esperienza non fu di grande aiuto al momento di gestire la sua situazione attuale. Faceva freddo, era buio e rumoroso, e ogni buca sulla strada sembrava specificamente progettata per scuotere la sua spalla danneggiata. Sospirando, si girò su un fianco.

"Siamo quasi arrivati," mormorò Sherlock.

Dannazione, come faceva quell'uomo a rimanere così calmo? Niente lo spaventava. Se lui avesse avuto la metà del coraggio di Sherlock, non avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi per trattenere la cena dove avrebbe dovuto restare. "Dimmi come lo sai." Aveva bisogno di sentire quella voce. Disperatamente.

Sherlock si astrasse di colpo, parlando dei diversi suoni del traffico e dei pedoni e della pioggia sul marciapiede e delle condizioni della strada e dell'odore occasionale di acqua sporca, del tempo trascorso da quando avevano lasciato Angelo e del suono che fa un cancello chiuso sotto la pioggia. Fu meraviglioso. Fu stupefacente. Anche ammanettato e ferito e andando Dio-solo-sapeva-dove la mente di Sherlock stava mettendo insieme i pezzi. Dio, era l'uomo più geniale e più fantastico che John avesse mai conosciuto e tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era quel dannato coltello, che poneva fine a tutto.

"John." La testa di Sherlock toccò delicatamente la sua.

John lasciò andare il respiro che stava trattenendo. "Scusa. Stavo pensando."

"Riguardo a un piano, spero."

"Un piano?" John quasi rise. "I piani sono il tuo settore."

"Apparentemente no. Sei sicuro di volere che io pianifichi qualcosa dopo questo disastro?"

"Sherlock, questa improvvisa umiltà è..."

"Rinfrescante?" suggerì Sherlock, in tono divertito.

"Stavo per dire dannatamente innaturale, ma mettila pure come preferisci. Qualche idea?"

"Le nostre opzioni sono limitate."

"Si potrebbe dire, sì."

"Se scappiamo, spareranno."

"Sì."

"Se uno di noi scappa mentre l'altro prende..."

"Chi scappa, come se non lo sapessi?"

"Questa è una discussione ipotetica, John."

" _Chi_ ipoteticamente scappa?"

"Tu hai chiesto..."

"Perché se sono io, hai ragione, i tuoi piani sono tutto culo e niente cervello."

"Sono aperto ai suggerimenti." Sherlock sembrava reprimere le risate. Dio, lui _sarebbe riuscito_ a ridere in quel momento. John avrebbe potuto baciarlo.

"Non ne ho nessuno. Dovremo improvvisare. Perché se ci portano sottoterra—" John s’interruppe.

"Se andiamo giù..."

"Non è un'opzione."

"Se andiamo giù, possiamo giocare a guadagnare tempo. Vogliono che la scatola venga aperta. Quindi mi lascerò convincere ad aprirla."

"E quando non si apre?"

"Allora le cose si fanno interessanti," disse Sherlock seccamente. "Fino a quando Mycroft non ci trova."

"Mycroft. Mycroft è il tuo piano."

"In sostanza, sì. A meno che non si presenti un'altra opportunità. Potrebbero fare un errore."

"Stai davvero passando una nottata no, vero?"

"Non sottovalutare Mycroft. Ha a sua disposizione risorse che ti stupirebbero."

John deglutì. "Penso che Cullen stupirebbe _te_."

"Le nostre possibilità sono migliori se scappiamo?"

"No. Ma ci sono molti modi diversi di morire, e alcuni di essi sono..." La voce di John si spezzò. Prese fiato per riprovare, ma la testa di Sherlock toccò la sua.

"John. Scapperemo se potremo."

"Va bene," sussurrò John.

"Se non potremo, prometto che non ti deluderò di nuovo."

John si sforzò di comprendere. "Non mi hai mai..."

"Silenzio." Sherlock girò la testa, ascoltando "Stiamo rallentando."

"Non mi hai mai deluso," alitò John. "Perché dovresti..."

"Shh."

"Non è colpa tua. Non pensarci nemmeno a fare qualcosa di stupido."

Il taxi si fermò.

"Sherlock," sibilò John. Solo Dio sapeva cos’aveva in mente quell'uomo adesso. "Non-"

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, traendo uno strano piccolo respiro, e gli appoggiò un bacio leggero sulla tempia. Prima che John potesse reagire, il cofano del bagagliaio si aprì e due paia di mani afferrarono Sherlock per le braccia e lo trascinarono fuori. John lottò per tirarsi a sedere, sbattendo le palpebre sotto la pioggia battente, per vedere Sherlock gettato sullo stomaco nel fango.

John si sforzò di mettersi in ginocchio e lanciò una gamba oltre il bordo del bagagliaio prima che Cullen lo trascinasse fuori e lo gettasse giù accanto a Sherlock, il che era ottimo. Quello era esattamente il posto dove aveva voluto essere. Si guardò attorno, cercando di orientarsi, ma era buio pesto e la pioggia turbinava, e non riuscì a vedere più di un metro e mezzo in nessuna direzione. Sembravano essere nel mezzo di un qualche tipo di proprietà in disuso, ma John poteva sentire i suoni attutiti del traffico. Erano ancora in città.

Cullen si accovacciò tra loro, sorridendo. Non avrebbe dovuto sorridere, sul serio. Non era carino. "Qualche idea di dove siete?"

"Warner Street, Clerkenwell," rispose pronto Sherlock. "Se ricordo bene c'è un buon pub dietro l'angolo e un'altra proprietà in disuso in fondo alla strada, che è probabilmente dove il tuo amico Pete sta per lasciare il taxi rubato dopo aver bevuto una birra." Pete s’immobilizzò, metà dentro e metà fuori dal sedile del conducente. "Ottima idea, anche perché questa è troppo vicina a quella botola d'accesso alle fogne che hai utilizzato."

Nonostante tutto, John dovette mordersi il labbro per non ridere. L'espressione sul viso di Cullen era impagabile; poteva quasi valere la pena delle conseguenze che sapeva sarebbero arrivate.

Cullen s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, estraendo qualcosa dal taschino della giacca.

"Oh, maledizione," disse John stancamente, mentre l'ago ipodermico gli perforava la pelle del collo. A volte odiava avere ragione. Non fece affatto male quanto si era aspettato; Cullen aveva evidentemente esperienza con gli aghi.

"Che diavolo gli hai dato? John?" Sherlock si stava sforzando di avvicinarsi, ma Cullen si girò e gli costrinse di nuovo la testa giù nel fango.

"La stessa cosa che sto dando a te."

John vide Cullen conficcare l'ago senza troppa delicatezza nel collo di Sherlock. Lui sussultò, ma non distolse mai lo sguardo dal viso di John.

Cullen si chinò per ringhiare nell'orecchio di Sherlock. "Solo un promemoria. Ci vuole meno di un secondo per tagliare la lingua a un uomo."

Lo sguardo di Sherlock non vacillò. "Meno di mezzo secondo, in realtà. A condizione che l'uomo che taglia sappia il fatto suo."

Oh, Cristo. John cercò di dire qualcosa e non ci riuscì; la sua visione stava iniziando a offuscarsi.

"John." La voce calma di Sherlock si fece strada attraverso l'oscurità. "Ricorda. Mi devi una cena."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ho resistito quasi una settimana prima di postare, è stata dura. Che questo capitolo ci faccia lieve la quarantena ☺

Quarantadue minuti forse erano stati una stima eccessivamente ottimistica di quanta persuasione avrebbe potuto affrontare. Cullen era molto bravo con il coltello e stava diventando evidente che quarantadue minuti superavano i suoi limiti fisici. Ne erano passati solo ventisei e lui stava già considerando la possibilità che la prudenza fosse la parte migliore del coraggio.

Tuttavia, era stato necessario. Cullen avrebbe sospettato qualcosa se Sherlock si fosse semplicemente offerto volontario per aprire la scatola, dopo aver negato che fosse possibile. La sua logica era stata solida.

Ma John si sarebbe svegliato presto. John non poteva vedere questo: lui, conciato in questo modo, a malapena in grado di controllare le proprie corde vocali e sussurrandosi come un pazzo la tavola periodica. Se John avesse sospettato per un attimo cos’aveva inteso per _convincermi ad aprire la scatola_ , sarebbe rimasto inorridito. Non lo avrebbe appoggiato, perché quello era John, integro fino al midollo. L’integrità non aveva alcuna chance contro un uomo come Cullen. Su una cosa John si era sbagliato; in questo mostro non c’era assolutamente nulla che sorprendesse Sherlock.

Sherlock premette la guancia contro la trave di ferro arrugginita a cui era stato ammanettato, serrando i denti mentre il coltello gli affondava di nuovo nella schiena. Va bene. Così era abbastanza. "Dammi la scatola," gracchiò.

"Dammi la scatola cosa?”

Quella non era una novità. Sherlock aveva imparato questo tipo di umiliazione da un maestro. "Dammi la scatola, per favore."

Cullen ridacchiò e ritirò il coltello. "Bravo ragazzo." Si alzò in piedi e tirò fuori il telefono. "Ora guardami."

Sherlock si costrinse a raddrizzarsi e a guardare il cellulare di Cullen, cercando di non battere ciglio mentre il flash si spegneva. "Dove le stai inviando?"

"Cosa ti fa pensare che le invii da qualche parte? Ho una collezione privata." Cullen estrasse la scatola puzzle dalla tasca del cappotto e la gettò a Sherlock.

Sherlock l’afferrò e iniziò, metodicamente e meccanicamente, a seguire i movimenti del tentativo di risolvere il puzzle. "Stai continuando a cercare il segnale, che quaggiù dev’essere difficile da ricevere. Hai inviato e ricevuto messaggi di testo."

Cullen alzò la testa per guardarlo con attenzione. L'antica lampada a olio che l'uomo aveva scelto per illuminare la stanza proiettava ombre aspre sul suo viso, mettendo in evidenza caratteristiche ed espressioni che l'illuminazione moderna non catturava mai completamente. Sherlock era immune da simili atmosfere teatrali, ma lo sforzo che Cullen aveva fatto per crearle rivelava in modo abbastanza accurato lo stato della sua mente. "Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che noti troppe cose, schizzato?"

"Frequentemente. Mi risponderai?"

Cullen sorrise. "L'uomo che mi ha assunto. Ma lo avevi già indovinato, vero?"

"Non tiro mai a indovinare. Immagino che il tuo datore di lavoro non sia molto soddisfatto di te in questo momento."

"Cosa te lo fa dire?" Cullen s’infilò il telefono in tasca e si diresse con eccessiva nonchalance verso la pila di casse di legno che fungeva da tavolo degli strumenti. Su quelle casse giaceva una lunga storia.

Sherlock quasi scrollò le spalle, poi ci ripensò. "Sei stato assunto per recuperare la scatola e il suo contenuto, non per indulgere nei tuoi... interessi personali."

"Io e il mio datore di lavoro condividiamo molti interessi." Cullen raccolse un frustino e lo esaminò. "A proposito, è parecchio interessato a te. Mi ha raccontato molto a tuo riguardo."

"Davvero? È stato premuroso da parte sua." Se Cullen stava mentendo, lo stava facendo molto bene.

Un mormorio incoerente di John attirò l'attenzione di Sherlock. John si stava muovendo, provando a scostarsi dal macchinario arrugginito e ricoperto di fango a cui era ammanettato. Dannazione. Troppo presto. Sherlock scivolò leggermente alla sua sinistra, quel tanto che bastava perché John non potesse vedere la sua schiena. Era l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni, ma almeno era qualcosa. Cullen non aveva nemmeno lontanamente finito con lui, e John... John l'avrebbe visto accadere. Era stato assurdo pensare di poter proteggere John da questo. Sembrava fosse stato incline a pensieri assurdi, ultimamente.

"Oh, guarda, il dottore si sta svegliando." Sherlock s’irrigidì quando Cullen si spostò al fianco di John e gli spinse il frustino sotto il mento, forzando la sua testa verso l'alto. "Bentornato, John."

Le palpebre di John tremolarono per un momento, poi si aprirono di scatto. Fissò Cullen con occhi spalancati e dilatati, ovviamente disorientati. Prese fiato. "Cullen". Era evidente che trovava difficoltà a parlare.

"Ti sei ricordato. Che dolce. Ora guarda con attenzione, perché non voglio ripetermi."

Cullen si allontanò da John e Sherlock riprese a respirare. Doveva trattenere l'interesse di Cullen. In qualche modo doveva mantenere Cullen concentrato su di sé, perché il pensiero di questo maniaco che metteva le mani su John era intollerabile. Sherlock guardò il viso dell'uomo mentre tornava al suo fianco. "Suppongo che questo spirito affine non abbia un..."

Cullen si girò di scatto, facendo roteare con entusiasmo il frustino e colpì Sherlock nel mezzo della schiena sanguinante. La scatola del puzzle cadde dalle mani di Sherlock mentre tratteneva un grido, senza intero successo, e si affrettava a rimontare le sue difese. Prima che potesse riprendersi, Cullen lo abbatté di nuovo. E di nuovo. "Così tanta curiosità. Non è educato, Sherlock. È come parlare di scopare al tavolo della colazione. Nessuno ti ha mai insegnato le buone maniere, schizzato."

Sherlock sentì un’inspirazione strozzata da parte di John e si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, serrando i denti e chiudendo gli occhi. _Sta’ zitto, idiota, non fargli vedere..._

"Oh, no, non essere timido!" Cullen afferrò Sherlock per i capelli e lo costrinse a voltare di nuovo la faccia verso John. "Sono sicuro che John vuole vederti dopo aver dormito così a lungo. Si è perso così tanto di tutto questo." Ricominciò a colpire con più energia di quanto Sherlock si sarebbe aspettato, considerato che Cullen aveva indubbiamente portato quaggiù sia lui che John. Finora non c'erano stati segni di Pete e... e... ciò che rimaneva del pensiero coerente fluttuò via. Tentò di ristabilire una connessione, ma si ritrovò ridotto a boccheggiare sillabe casuali che non somigliavano affatto alla tavola periodica.

"Smettila." La voce di John suonava come se avesse ghiaia in gola. "Lascialo stare! Come diavolo può aprire quella scatola per te se lo uccidi?"

"Ucciderlo?" Cullen sospese i suoi sforzi. "Certo che non lo ucciderò, John. Sarebbe controproducente." Estrasse di nuovo il telefono. "Guardami, Sherlock."

Sherlock sollevò la testa e aprì gli occhi. Non guardò Cullen. Guardò John. Aveva bisogno di guardare John. John ricambiò il suo sguardo senza dire una parola, con la faccia tirata dal dolore, come se fosse stato frustato anche lui. L'empatia del medico nei suoi confronti quaggiù avrebbe potuto farlo ammazzare, ma vederla fu come l'aria per un uomo che stava annegando.

"Ho detto guardami!" Cullen somministrò un’altra frustata e Sherlock sussultò e obbedì. Cullen scattò un'altra foto.

"Tu. Porco. Pervertito. "

Sherlock represse un gemito. Bene, John aveva riacquistato pieno uso delle sue corde vocali. Prima che Sherlock potesse anche solo tentare di rimediare al danno, Cullen si era accovacciato di fronte a John, con quel dannato frustino spinto sotto il suo mento.

"È stato maleducato," disse Cullen dolcemente.

"È stato preciso," sputò John. "Lascialo stare."

"John," intervenne bruscamente Sherlock.

Il telefono di Cullen suonò e Sherlock trattenne il respiro. Quanto controllo aveva il datore di lavoro di Cullen su di lui? Se era l'uomo che Sherlock sospettava che fosse, forse sarebbe stato abbastanza, appena abbastanza, per tenere Cullen al guinzaglio. Per mantenere in vita John.

Cullen fissò per un secondo la faccia di John, poi gli prese la testa tra le mani e la sbatté contro il rottame di ferro dietro di lui. John crollò in avanti, privo di sensi.

Sherlock si lanciò stupidamente in avanti, incapace di fermarsi. "John-"

"Torna al lavoro." Cullen si alzò e uscì nel tunnel di accesso, tirando fuori il suo telefono. "E insegna al tuo amico un po' di educazione."

***

"John."

John sussultò al suono. Dio, la decapitazione sarebbe stata una misericordia. Cercò nella sua memoria recente una spiegazione del dolore e ne trovò una. "Oh." Si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi. Sherlock era seduto a non più di un metro e mezzo di distanza da lui, con le braccia attorno a quello che sembrava un pilastro di ferro vittoriano e i polsi ammanettati ben stretti insieme. La sua camicia era a terra accanto a lui. Era ferito, sporco e, grazie a Dio, vivo. "Sherlock." Il resto della sua memoria si dipanò e lui si sporse in avanti un po’ troppo in fretta. "Ow. Dannazione. Quanto sei ferito?"

"Quanto sono ferito _io?_ Sei uscito di senno?" Sherlock respirava un po’ troppo veloce. "Avrebbe potuto ucciderti."

"Non gridare, per favore. La mia testa non ha ancora deciso se funziona." John sbatté le palpebre, cercando di schiarirsi la vista. "Devo ripetere la domanda?"

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo di pura esasperazione. "È superficiale."

"Per amor di chiarezza, tu capisci che "superficiale" non include tutto ciò che non è letale, vero?"

"Non provocarlo di nuovo. Mi hai capito?"

John distolse lo sguardo. Quello non era un punto su cui fosse disposto a trattare. "Perfettamente. Dove siamo?"

"In una delle sale macchine delle vecchie porte antialluvionali del fiume sotterraneo, il Fleet. Non siamo lontani dal letto principale del fiume."

"Durante un temporale."

"Oh, sì."

John fece una smorfia. "Fantastico. Cullen capisce cos’è probabile che accada?"

"Non credo. Non è un londinese, e stranamente non mi sento incline a illuminarlo."

"Dov’è andato?"

"Ad ascoltare la voce del suo padrone."

John lanciò a Sherlock un'occhiata tagliente, ma non lo chiese. Lui doveva saperlo. Sherlock doveva sapere con chi Cullen stava fottutamente parlando.

"Si sono scritti messaggi in continuazione," continuò Sherlock, con gli occhi fissi sulla porta. "Penso che Cullen abbia colto di sorpresa il suo datore di lavoro con questa piccola avventura."

"Lui voleva solo la scatola."

"Penso di sì. Cullen ha cercato di placarlo."

Lo stomaco di John si rivoltò. "Con le foto."

"Mmmm. Ha detto che avevano interessi simili." Sherlock uscì dalle sue fantasticherie e guardò John. "Ora voglio che tu mi ascolti."

"Non cominciare," disse piano John. "Solo... non farlo."

Sherlock si sporse in avanti. "Hai bisogno di sapere come sopravvivere a tutto questo."

"So esattamente come sopravvivere a tutto questo." John cercò di tenere la voce bassa e fallì. "È stato mantenere vivo qualcun altro che ciò non sono riuscito ad ottenere. Per l'amor di Dio, aiutarmi a fare _quello_."

Sherlock trasse un respiro tremante, poi si bloccò. Nel silenzio che ne risultò, anche John lo sentì; qualcuno che camminava attraverso acque poco profonde. "È tornato," sussurrò Sherlock. "John-"

"Il puzzle," sussurrò lui.

Sherlock sporse la mascella e raccolse la dannata cosa. John immaginò selvaggiamente di ridurla in mille pezzi.

Cullen si fermò sulla soglia, guardandoli entrambi. "Alzate la voce? Abbiamo un piccolo bisticcio domestico, non è vero?"

John mantenne lo sguardo sulle mani di Sherlock che si muovevano con grazia sul legno. Cullen andò a piazzarglisi di fianco. "Sembra che tu non stia facendo molti progressi, Sherlock."

"Non ne sto facendo," disse Sherlock in tono piatto.

"Mi stai deludendo." Cullen lanciò un'occhiata a John. "È questo il motivo delle urla, John? La tua delusione?"

"No." John non lo guardò.

"Nessuno potrebbe biasimarti. Eccoti qua, con la tua vita appesa a un filo, e il grande Sherlock Holmes non riesce a risolvere un puzzle progettato per bambini moderatamente intelligenti. O non lo vuole risolvere, e non si preoccupa per niente di quello che ti farò. "

"Mi preoccupo," disse Sherlock piano, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal puzzle. John sperava che l'affermazione fosse a beneficio di Cullen, perché il pensiero che Sherlock non sapesse quanta fiducia aveva lui nella sua capacità di preoccuparsi lo lacerava dentro.

"Be’, si potrebbe dire, no? Non è come se fosse capace di provare veri sentimenti. È guasto."

"Bagram? O Abu Ghraib?" chiese John, girando la testa abbastanza da guardare quel serpente negli occhi.

Le sopracciglia di Cullen si sollevarono. "Oh, molto bene, John. Molto bene."

"Siamo stati sbattuti fuori, vero? Be’, ci sono dei limiti. Non è come ai vecchi tempi. Nemmeno un libero professionista può divertirsi un po’ senza che qualche tipo tutto Regina-e-Inghilterra denunci il suo culo meschino."

Il sorriso di Cullen fu agghiacciante. "Sherlock, hai cinque minuti. Poi ti taglio una mano."

Sherlock sporse la mascella e non rispose. John strinse le labbra, cercando di concentrarsi. Erano incredibilmente simili, questo coglione e il suo capo. Il fatto che uno preferisse le fogne e l'altro i completi di seta non oscurava quel fondo di verità. Un colpo pulito per ciascuno, ecco tutto quello che voleva John.

Cullen rise piano. "Dovresti vederti. Stai pensando di spararmi, vero?"

"Sì." Fu un sollievo anche solo dirlo. Cullen doveva essere stato un grande successo nel mercato degli interrogatori forzati prima di iniziare ad apprezzarli troppo. John vide le mani di Sherlock vacillare per un secondo, quindi andare avanti.

"Omicidio, John? Potresti davvero farlo?"

"Ho sparato a uomini migliori di te."

Cullen ridacchiò e si accovacciò di fronte a John. "Senza dubbio. Ma per lui? Hai vissuto con lui. Sai cos'è."

"Sì." John guardò al di sopra della spalla di Cullen come se lui non fosse lì, mentre Sherlock alzava la testa per ricambiare il suo sguardo. "So esattamente cos’è."

"Davvero, John. Se sai come aprire quella scatola e non me lo dici a causa di una lealtà fuori luogo? È ora di piantarla. Lui non ne vale la pena. Ai vecchi tempi sarebbe stato eutanasizzato."

Oh. John rilasciò il respiro. Oh, gliel'aveva appena reso molto più semplice. Si lasciò sfuggire una risata latrante dal sollievo, quindi sollevò il piede e scalciò Cullen all’inguine più forte che poté. Cullen ululò mentre si arrotolava a palla, cullando i suoi genitali offesi.

"E ai vecchi tempi, tu saresti stato sterilizzato," lo informò John come di un dato di fatto. "Benvenuto nel 21° secolo."

Sherlock lasciò cadere la scatola con un'espressione inorridita. "John," disse rauco.

"Ti ammazzo! Ti ammazzo, cazzo!" Cullen continuava a provare, senza riuscirci, a rimettersi in piedi.

"So esattamente come aprire la scatola," disse John con una freddezza che di certo non provava. "E non c'è bisogno di farlo per un piccolo segaiolo come te. Un uomo dev’essere davvero fottutamente inutile se perfino il commercio di torture mercenarie non sa cosa farsene di lui. Di' al tuo capo che voglio parlargli."

Cullen barcollò in piedi e arretrò, con gli occhi fissi sul viso di John. "Stai sognando, Regina-e-Inghilterra. Quando avrò finito con te..."

"Dai un sacco d’aria alla bocca," osservò John, con disprezzo non simulato. "Non m’impressioni, chiacchierone."

Cullen emise un ringhio inarticolato e quasi si gettò contro la pila di casse, evitando per un pelo di inciampare in una tanica di plastica da cinque litri di qualcosa nel percorso. Iniziò a frugare tra l’assortimento di oggetti che, fino ad ora, John non era riuscito a costringersi a guardare.

"Non sa come aprire la scatola," ringhiò Sherlock. Stava tirando le manette con tanta violenza che i suoi polsi avevano cominciato a sanguinare. "Ti stanno prendendo in giro come un idiota, e non ne sono stupito." Sherlock diede un calcio alla scatola in direzione di Cullen. "Avanti, allora. Tagliami la mano, per tutto il bene che ti farà."

Cullen lo ignorò, con profondo sollievo di John. Raccolse quella che John riconobbe all'istante come una stecca di titanio chirurgica e fece un passo indietro per inginocchiarglisi al fianco. "Hai preso molte cattive maniere da quello schizzato." Iniziò a lavorare sul suo stivale sinistro.

"Oh, bene," disse John, fissando gli occhi su Sherlock, che si stava ancora strappando via la pelle dai polsi nel tentativo di liberarsi dalle manette. "Ho sempre ammirato le buone maniere di Sherlock."

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo che era stupefacente: dolore, sorpresa e divertimento e qualcosa che John non riuscì a identificare, tutti mescolati in uno. "John, digli la verità. Digliela!"

Cullen tolse lo stivale e la calza di John e resse il piede nudo come se lo stesse ispezionando. "Quante ossa ci sono nel piede umano, dottore?"

"Prendi molte delle tue battute dallo stesso libro?" John sussultò mentre Cullen ruotava il piede con sufficiente precisione da indicare che capiva fin troppo bene l'anatomia. "Ventisei."

Cullen sorrise. "Così tante? Potrebbe volerci un po’."

"Voglio che tu capisca una cosa," disse Sherlock in uno strano tono monocorde. "La tua valutazione su di me è completamente corretta, sono _guasto_ e ti sto dicendo che se lo fai non uscirai vivo da questa stanza."

John chiuse gli occhi mentre Cullen raccoglieva la bacchetta, prendendo nota mentale di ricordare a Sherlock, se mai ne avesse avuto la possibilità, che anche lui poteva essere terrificante. Sentì Cullen muoversi mentre sollevava l'asta e l'impatto accecante quando gli colpì la pianta del piede, spezzando il primo metatarso.

John non urlò. Fu il meglio che poté fare, ma non riuscì a fermare il singhiozzo sfiatato che si fece strada a forza oltre le sue corde vocali mentre la testa gli scattava all’indietro. Oh, Dio, faceva male, ma non così tanto male come avrebbe fatto vedere questo mostro colpire di nuovo Sherlock. John conosceva i suoi limiti e quello non avrebbe potuto più sopportarlo.

"Sei morto," disse Sherlock.

Cullen lasciò ricadere sul pavimento il piede di John; lui ansimò di sorpresa angosciata e aprì gli occhi. Cullen si stava avvicinando a Sherlock. No. No, no, no... "A corto di ossa?" grugnì, sporgendosi in avanti nelle sue manette.

"Ne ho abbastanza della tua bocca," disse Cullen a Sherlock, infilando una mano nella tasca del cappotto.

Tutto ciò che John poteva vedere era quel coltello, quel dannato coltello, no, no, _Sherlock..._

"Vieni a tagliarmi la lingua?" sogghignò Sherlock.

"Più tardi." John si afflosciò per il sollievo quando Cullen estrasse invece un fazzoletto. "In questo momento voglio avere la tua completa e indivisa attenzione mentre storpio il tuo amico." Afferrò Sherlock per i capelli e cercò di infilargli il fazzoletto in bocca, ma Sherlock girò di scatto la testa. Ringhiando, Cullen spinse la parte superiore del corpo di Sherlock sul pavimento e lo bloccò lì, col suo lungo cappotto drappeggiato su Sherlock come le ali di un avvoltoio. Gli cacciò il fazzoletto nella bocca, così a fondo che John lo vide avere un conato.

"Smettila, basta! Lo stai soffocando."

"Non me lo sognerei mai." Cullen si alzò in piedi. "Anche quello più tardi."

Sherlock lottò per tirarsi in posizione seduta, con la mano destra stretta a pugno come se fosse pronto ad affrontare Cullen, anche nelle sue condizioni attuali.

John gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, memorizzando quell'uomo, poi chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò all’indietro mentre Cullen s’inginocchiava di nuovo accanto a lui. Strinse i denti quando Cullen gli afferrò il piede, torcendolo con un effetto lancinante.

"Bene. Uno fatto, venticinque da fare." Questa volta il pollice scivolò su un lato del piede di John, posandosi sull'astragalo. John trasse un respiro irregolare. Non sarebbe stato facile. Un osso resistente. Un colpo solo non sarebbe bastato. Poi Cullen fu in movimento. John sentì il leggero spostamento d'aria generato dal colpo prima di sentire l'impatto stesso. E questa volta urlò; sembrava che tutto il suo piede fosse stato fatto a pezzi. Soffocò il grido, chiedendosi per quanto tempo sarebbe stato in grado di gestire persino quel minimo controllo. _Dio. Sherlock._

"Oh, molto carino. Il mio capo ti adorerebbe. Guardami, John." Cercando di tenere il respiro sotto controllo, John forzò gli occhi ad aprirsi. Cullen aveva la macchina fotografica in mano. "Sorridi," disse.

"Vaffanculo," gracchiò John, sbattendo le palpebre mentre il flash si spegneva. Aveva fatto qualcosa di strano alla sua visione; avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto Sherlock in piedi dietro Cullen. Gli ci vollero due interi secondi per rendersi conto che non era un’allucinazione.

Sherlock sollevò la tanica di plastica su cui Cullen aveva quasi inciampato qualche minuto prima e la capovolse, rovesciandogli sulla testa un liquido limpido e dall’odore pungente. Olio per lampade. Era olio per lampade.

Sputacchiando, Cullen balzò in piedi e si voltò verso Sherlock, che fece oscillare davanti a lui la lampada ad olio accesa. Cullen si bloccò. John si sentì afflosciare, sapendo che c'era un enorme, stupido sorriso sul suo viso e non preoccupandosene. "Sherlock.”

"Uno degli svantaggi di tale illuminazione teatrale è il fatto che il carburante è altamente infiammabile". La voce di Sherlock era glaciale. "Basta una scintilla."

Cullen fissò il viso inespressivo di Sherlock, senza parole.

"Lascia andare il telefono."

Cullen lo lasciò cadere.

"E le armi."

Cullen pescò freneticamente nelle tasche del cappotto per estrarre il coltello e la pistola, che lasciò cadere ai piedi di Sherlock. "Non farlo. Non farlo."

Qualcosa lampeggiò negli occhi di Sherlock. "Ti consiglio di non parlare. Adesso allontanati da lui."

Cullen indietreggiò adagio in direzione della porta.

"Non da quella parte," ringhiò Sherlock. Indicò con la testa la direzione opposta. "Laggiù."

Cullen obbedì, indietreggiando fino a quando non fu premuto contro la trave a cui Sherlock era stato ammanettato. Sherlock lo seguì, poi lo fece voltare. "Mani dietro la schiena." John poteva vedere le mani dell'uomo tremare mentre obbediva; Sherlock gli fece scattare ai polsi le manette macchiate di sangue senza tentare di essere gentile.

"Forse, se sopravvivi a questo, ti ricorderai che è un errore cruciale ammanettare qualcuno che ha qualche motivo per scappare con le mani davanti. Cose sfortunate di ogni sorta tendono ad accompagnare una negligenza del genere. In ginocchio e restaci." Cullen s’inginocchiò.

Sherlock indietreggiò, poi si affrettò al fianco di John, infilandosi la camicia. "Stai bene?" La sua voce era calda e preoccupata, l’espressione dolce; era come se fosse un uomo diverso. Estrasse qualcosa di piccolo e argentato dalla tasca dei pantaloni e allungò una mano dietro a John. _"Stai bene?"_

"Sto bene," alitò lui, uscendo dalla paralisi. Fece una piccola risata. "Sto bene. Come diavolo..."

"L'ho borseggiato mentre mi stava imbavagliando. L'idiota aveva la chiave nella tasca del cappotto."

John sentì che le manette venivano rimosse e riportò davanti con un sospiro di sollievo le braccia doloranti. "Sei... assolutamente incredibile."

"Sei facilmente impressionabile." Sherlock si chinò sul piede di John. "Non mi prenderò il disturbo di chiedere quanto sia brutto. Esiste un modo per fasciarlo in modo che non peggiori?"

"Se avessi qualcosa da..."

"Puoi usare questa." Sherlock iniziò a strappare la sua camicia. "Dobbiamo muoverci. La senti?"

John ascoltò. Acqua. Assolutamente troppa. "Dobbiamo attraversarla per uscire?"

"Attraversare cosa?" chiese Cullen, girando la testa. "Di cosa state parlando?"

Sherlock lo ignorò. "Non ne ho idea. Non sono più stato qui da quando avevo dodici anni."

John sbatté le palpebre. "Giocavi nelle fogne quando avevi..."

"Non stavo giocando. Stavo cercando cadaveri." Sherlock consegnò a John alcune strisce di tessuto e continuò a strappare. "Mi sono perso, è ovvio. Maledettamente imbarazzante. Sarai in grado di camminare?"

John fece un respiro e iniziò a fasciare il piede, il che non fu diverso dal romperlo di nuovo. "Camminerò. Non posso garantire quanto in fretta..." Fece una pausa, ansimando, mentre il dolore si faceva troppo intenso, poi continuò a bendarsi con mani tremanti. "Il che potrebbe essere un po’ un problema se dobbiamo scappare dall’inondazione. Potresti voler prendere in considerazione..."

"Inondazione?" Cullen guardò fuori dalla porta in preda al panico.

"Non voglio..." Sherlock fu interrotto da uno squillo del telefono di Cullen.

John si sentì come se il respiro gli venisse strappato via per lo sguardo sul volto del suo amico. "Vuoi che risponda io?"

Sherlock prese il telefono e non aspettò prima di parlare; era ovvio che sapeva chi stava chiamando. "Ha fatto del male a John," disse con una voce che avrebbe tagliato l'acciaio. "Hai appena commesso l’errore più grande della tua vita. Comincia a correre." Poi riattaccò e iniziò a comporre un altro numero.

John si sentì cadere la mascella. "Sherlock--"

Sherlock alzò una mano imperiosa per chiedere silenzio, e John chiuse la bocca. "Siamo nelle fogne vicino al canale principale del Fleet. Fate qualcosa al riguardo." Quindi Sherlock gettò il telefono attraverso la porta nei diversi centimetri di acqua corrente che ora scorrevano lungo il tunnel di accesso. Il cellulare fluttuò e scomparve. John lo guardò allontanarsi, senza parole.

Sherlock si avvicinò a Cullen e lo tirò in piedi. "A meno che non ti piaccia annegare, ci mostrerai la via d'uscita da qui."

"Annegare? Che diavolo..."

Sherlock afferrò la pistola di Cullen. "Non ho tempo per spiegarti la storia e il design delle fogne di Londra. Ci porterai al tombino più vicino. Adesso."

"Perché tu possa uccidermi quando arriviamo lì?”

"Preferiresti essere ucciso qui?" Sherlock sollevò l'arma con l'espressione di un uomo che intendeva usarla.

Cullen si girò prontamente e scattò verso la porta. La sua lunga giacca si sollevò alle sue spalle e, prima che John potesse gridare un avvertimento, rovesciò la lampada. L'uomo avvampò come una torcia, urlando e correndo alla cieca verso la porta, e urtando qualunque altra cosa nel tentativo.

John fece un balzo staccandosi dal pavimento e placcò Cullen attraverso la porta, facendolo atterrare in circa sei pollici di acqua ghiacciata e veloce. Le fiamme si spensero quasi all'istante, facendo precipitare l'intero tunnel nell'oscurità, e John fece ruotare Cullen, cercando le pulsazioni sulla pelle orribilmente bruciata. Per un momento ci fu un battito sotto le dita di John, poi si attenuò e si spense. Fu solo allora che John si rese conto che Sherlock era inginocchiato accanto a lui nel buio, circondandolo con entrambe le braccia. "È morto."

"Ti sei bruciato?" Fu a malapena un sussurro, ma riecheggiò contro i mattoni.

"No," disse John debolmente, alzando le mani. "No, io... solo un po’ tostato. Non capisco. Non dovrebbe essere morto, lui..." John sollevò le mani per esaminare la testa di Cullen, ma non c'era nessuna ferita che potesse sentire. Facendo scorrere le mani sul busto dell'uomo, fu sorpreso di trovare qualcosa che gli sporgeva dalla parte sinistra del petto. "Oh, buon Dio. Aveva un altro coltello."

"Dopo tutto, è uscito dalla stanza," disse Sherlock con tono velenoso. "Sto perdendo il mio tocco." Aiutò John a rimettersi in piedi. "Stai bene?"

"Mi rimetterò." John sentì la corrente che tirava il corpo ai suoi piedi e si allontanò per lasciarlo andare. "Quanto va male la tua schiena?"

"Immagino che domani sfoggerò qualche livido. Puoi camminare?"

"Se potessi vedere dove stiamo andando."

"C'era una torcia sul tavolo dei giocattolini di Cullen. Aspetta."

John spostò il peso sul piede buono e appoggiò entrambe le mani sul muro di mattoni del tunnel mentre Sherlock svaniva nella sala macchine. Dio, che nottata. Una luce inconfondibilmente elettrica illuminò l'interno della stanza e John sospirò sollevato. Almeno non sarebbero stati costretti a brancolare al buio nei tunnel allagati.

Sherlock riapparve e sciaguattò fino a fianco di John. "Fammi un favore e infilala nella camicia per tenerla al sicuro." Sollevò la scatola puzzle.

John la guardò stancamente. "Hai considerato la possibilità che quell’aggeggio sia maledetto?"

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio. "Assolutamente no. Non riesco a immaginare perché pensi una cosa del genere."

"Oh, dammi qua." John strappò a Sherlock la dannata cosa e se la mise nella camicia. "I prossimi saranno i topi giganti, o gli alligatori."

"Passi troppo tempo su Internet." Sherlock gli offrì il braccio, con un lato della bocca che si curvava verso l'alto.

"Ti rallenterò fino a strisciare." John afferrò il braccio di Sherlock e cercò di mantenere l'equilibrio. "Sono io che me lo sto immaginando o quest'acqua sta diventando più profonda?"

"Non te lo stai immaginando." Sherlock puntò la torcia in su e in giù lungo il tunnel di accesso. "Nessuna indicazione. Ma sono abbastanza sicuro che il canale principale del Fleet sia da questa parte. La piena sarà peggiore, ma ci sono più accessi verso la superficie."

"Va bene, andiamo."

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo lievemente esasperato. "Ho detto 'abbastanza sicuro'."

"Il tuo ‘abbastanza sicuro’ è migliore dell’’assolutamente certo’ della maggior parte delle persone. Se la piena inizia a sembrare troppo brutta, possiamo provare dall’altra parte."

Sherlock fece un respiro e squadrò le spalle. "Bene."

"A meno che ci siano gli alligatori, nel qual caso ti sei sbagliato di grosso e d’ora in poi i piani li faccio io."

Fu ricompensato da una risatina. "Eccezione annotata. Vieni, John."


	3. Chapter 3

***

Cullen era morto troppo in fretta per i gusti di Sherlock. La sola vista di John che zoppicava coraggiosamente accanto a lui, con la faccia tirata e i denti serrati, era abbastanza per fargli desiderare con fervore di aver ammanettato quel mucchio animato di escrementi a quel dannato palo e di avergli dato fuoco. Avrebbe dovuto urlare per molto, molto tempo. E Seb Wilkes avrebbe dovuto sentirlo. Sì. Sarebbe stato educativo per il signor Wilkes, capire che non tutti gli uomini, le donne o gli occasionali bambini che gli garbavano erano un facile balocco per la gratificazione dei suoi bisogni.

John scivolò e si aggrappò al braccio di Sherlock, un piccolo grido soffocato di dolore attraversò il suo ostinato silenzio. Sherlock lo afferrò per le braccia, imprecando in silenzio. La melma che quaggiù ricopriva ogni superficie rendeva difficile camminare per una persona robusta, per non parlare di qualcuno con un piede rotto. Camminavano da quasi un'ora, e questa era la prima volta che John emetteva qualcosa di simile a un lamento.

"Scusa," alitò, stringendosi forte alle braccia di Sherlock. "Mi è scappato."

"Per l'amor di Dio, John," gracchiò Sherlock, "Non scusarti."

John gli appoggiò la testa contro il petto. "Due minuti."

Sherlock posò la mano sul retro della testa di John, osando accarezzargli i capelli umidi. Il morbido sospiro di John lo rassicurò.

John aveva un disperato bisogno di riposo, e non c'era un posto adatto per fermarsi. L'acqua stava ancora salendo. Era alta fino ai fianchi e la puzza crescente disse a Sherlock che i canali delle acque nere avevano iniziato a traboccare. Presto si sarebbero trovati a sguazzare nell’acqua di fogna diluita e, per finire, stava salendo la marea. Dovevano uscire da qui, eppure ogni tombino che avevano incrociato era bloccato da sbarre o grate di ferro. Aveva evidentemente scelto la strada sbagliata. Di nuovo.

John espirò e alzò lo sguardo su di lui; Sherlock si affrettò a strappar via la mano dai suoi capelli. Dio, sembrava stanco oltre lo sfinimento. Si stava muovendo per pura forza di volontà. "Hai un aspetto dannatamente orribile."

"Grazie. Stavo per dire lo stesso di te."

"Come va la tua schiena?"

"È super—"

"Fammi vedere." John prese la torcia. "Girati di spalle."

"John-"

"E mentre siamo in tema, permettimi di complimentarmi con te per il brillante lavoro che hai fatto nascondendomelo finora."

"Non abbiamo tempo-"

"Applaudirò più tardi. Girati. Di. Spalle."

Dannazione a lui. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sarebbe andato molto lontano con questa particolare strategia. John era un dottore troppo bravo per lasciarselo sfuggire. Sospirando, Sherlock si voltò.

Silenzio, quindi un tocco inesprimibilmente gentile. "Queste... queste sono ferite da coltello."

"È-"

"Se dici ancora una volta _superficiale..._ " La voce di John si spezzò. "Per quanto tempo sono stato incosciente? Per quanto tempo..."

"Non è stato molto a lungo."

"Un uso del tempo molto efficiente," la voce di John s’indurì. "Avrei dovuto lasciarlo bruciare."

"Non lo faresti mai," disse piano Sherlock.

"Tu la pensi così?" Prima che Sherlock potesse rispondere, John proseguì. "Hai bisogno di punti, antitetanica e antibiotici, per non parlare degli antidolorifici."

"Non va così male." Sherlock si voltò e alleggerì John della torcia. L'espressione sul viso di John quasi lo distrasse. "Li aggiungeremo all'elenco di ciò di cui _tu_ hai bisogno, vero?"

"Sei il peggior paziente della storia conosciuta."

"Grazie." Sherlock intrecciò di nuovo il braccio con quello di John. "Va bene?"

John trasse un respiro e raddrizzò le spalle. "Va bene. Riproviamo." Si mossero di nuovo in avanti, con Sherlock che osservava con attenzione per evitare ogni passo falso. Anche senza farne alcuno, camminare doveva essere doloroso in modo infernale. John tenne gli occhi dritti davanti a sé. "L'acqua sta salendo in fretta. Qualche segno del canale principale?”

"Non avevo previsto..." Sherlock fu seccato di sentire che la sua voce si spezzava. "Pensavo che a questo punto l’avremmo già trovato."

John si fermò e si girò verso di lui. "Ci tirerai fuori di qui."

"La marea-"

"Lo so. Sherlock. Lo so. Ma nemmeno Sherlock Holmes può controllare la marea." John allungò una mano e con una carezza delicata gli scostò i capelli bagnati dalla fronte.

Era una cosa talmente piccola per sconcertarlo, per lasciarlo a fissare come un idiota l'uomo di fronte a lui. Ma lo fece. A Sherlock venne in mente che John lo sconcertava regolarmente in questo modo, ma lui l’aveva sempre accantonato come anomalie sporadiche. Chiaramente la sua valutazione era stata errata. Era un imbecille. Adagio, anche lui allungò la mano per spostare indietro con una carezza i capelli di John. Lui gli rivolse un lento sorriso. "Svitato," disse con affetto. Gli afferrò di nuovo il braccio e guardò di fronte a sé. "Andiamo."

Sherlock lo sentì nel momento in cui andarono avanti: gli echi intorno a loro erano più profondi, l'aria si muoveva in modo diverso, l'acqua intorno a loro turbinava in più di una direzione. Sollevò la torcia e scrutò rapidamente le pareti e i soffitti a volta. Senza accorgersene, erano passati dal tunnel circolare al grande condotto principale con la volta ad archi. La muratura di Bazalgette brillava davvero alla luce della torcia a sei metri sopra la loro testa.

"Buon Dio," mormorò John. "È quasi magnifico."

Sherlock sbuffò. Solo John Watson poteva trovare qualcosa di bello in una fogna. "Il monumento di Londra alla Grande Puzza."

"È stata una geniale opera d’ingegneria. Non che mi dispiacerà essere a una distanza adeguata."

"Niente mi farà più piacere che averti lontano da qui quanto lo consentirà il 221B." Qualche gioco di luce fece ammiccare Sherlock, che allontanò il raggio della torcia dal soffitto. Il fenomeno persistette mentre scrutava verso l'alto. "Lo vedi?" Indicò quello che era evidentemente un qualche tipo di miraggio.

John trattenne il fiato. "È la luce del giorno."

"Un tombino." Sherlock aiutò John a scendere lungo il tunnel per trovarsi nella debole luce dispersa da sei metri di oscurità. "Un tombino _aperto._ "

"Piove ancora." John chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le gocce gli cadessero sul viso.

Sherlock diresse la torcia verso l'alto; c'erano delle prese arrugginite che sporgevano dal muro di mattoni. La più bassa era a circa un metro e ottanta sopra la loro testa.

"Quelle inferiori probabilmente si sono arrugginite anni fa." John afferrò la torcia. "C'è qualcuno lassù." Accese e spense la torcia più volte. Sherlock poteva scorgere le sagome di tre persone, che scrutavano nella fogna. Dovevano vedere la torcia, anche se non potevano scorgere gli uomini nell'acqua. "Ehi!" John agitò la torcia. Una delle figure sopra si girò e scomparve in fretta.

Un leggero rigonfiamento di acqua passò loro accanto, immergendoli fino al petto e Sherlock inspirò bruscamente, ruotando su sé stesso. Il livello dell'acqua stava aumentando a una velocità spaventosa. O la marea era al culmine o da qualche parte a Londra era scoppiata una piena. "John, dimmi che sai nuotare."

John sospese i suoi sforzi di segnalazione. "Conta lo stare seduto nella barca a remi di mio zio?"

"Porca miseria." Un’altra ondata raggiunse il collo di Sherlock, che sentì John sputacchiare. Sherlock lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo sollevò. "Tieni il mento alzato e la bocca chiusa."

John lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Che diavolo pensi di fare?"

"Smetti di parlare e continua a segnalare."

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono mentre guardava oltre la testa di Sherlock. "Sta arrivando, Sherlock, sta arr—"

L'acqua gelida si riversò fin oltre la testa di Sherlock e strappò John dalla sua presa. Scalciando via le scarpe, Sherlock rispuntò alla superficie, guardandosi selvaggiamente attorno. John stava lottando per raggiungerlo, agitando le braccia e scalciando disperatamente. Sherlock nuotò fino al suo fianco e lo agguantò per la vita. "Muovi solo le gambe, se puoi. Mettimi le braccia intorno al collo."

"Cristo, pensavo fossi andato giù," disse John attraverso i denti che battevano, obbedendo. "Stai bene?"

"Mai stato meglio." Sherlock spinse entrambi contro l'arcata.

"Scusa," ansimò John. "Ho perso la torcia."

"Fanculo la torcia. Respira."

John rise debolmente. "Te l’avevo detto che quella dannata scatola era maledetta."

"È un ripiego abbastanza penoso per una maledizione che non può nemmeno evocare un alligatore."

John appoggiò la testa contro quella di Sherlock. "E adesso?"

"Restiamo fermi. Quel gruppo in superficie deve aver visto la torcia. Ad ogni modo, non vogliamo essere trascinati a valle."

"Cosa c'è a valle?"

"Lo scarico."

"E lo scarico è... dove cadono le cose?"

Lo stava deliberatamente provocando, e Sherlock se lo tirò più vicino senza vergogna, facendogli scudo contro le onde. "Lo scarico è il luogo in cui noi e diverse tonnellate di acqua piovana e di fogna cadiamo nel Tamigi."

"Hai ragione. Non vogliamo andare a valle." John guardò verso l'alto. "Ma se restiamo qui, non saremo in grado di afferrare uno di quei pioli, non importa quanto sia profonda l'acqua."

"Dovremo lasciar andare l'arco esattamente al momento giusto." Sherlock iniziò a cronometrare la corrente. "E dobbiamo essere veloci, non c’è una seconda possibilità. Dannazione. Non abbiamo modo di testare la solidità di quelle impugnature; se sono abbastanza arrugginite— "

"Potrebbero cedere. Non potremmo aspettare l'aiuto dei nostri amici di sopra?"

"Guarda." Sherlock si spostò leggermente in modo che John potesse vedere bene cosa stava succedendo.

John prese un brusco respiro mentre guardava il livello dell'acqua aumentare visibilmente; era già oltre la metà del tunnel. "Capito. Allora lo dirò adesso." Sherlock lo fissò ad occhi spalancati mentre gli prendeva la faccia tra le mani tremanti. "Sherlock. È stato un onore." Poi lo lasciò andare e si spinse nella corrente.

Sherlock urlò il nome di John mentre la corrente lo trascinava a valle, ma lui stava già dirigendosi, sgraziatamente, ma con forza, verso il muro che reggeva le impugnature di ferro. Sherlock lo vide alzare la mano destra e afferrare il piolo più in basso, solo per strapparlo via.

Sherlock si gettò nella corrente, fanculo al tempismo, perché se John fosse andato a fondo così avrebbe fatto anche lui; non c’era nessun fottuto modo che le cose andassero diversamente. Non sarebbe tornato a casa senza John Watson. Nello stesso momento, vide la mano sinistra di John spuntare dall'acqua per afferrare lo scalino successivo. Quello tenne. Quello tenne. John si tirò su abbastanza da afferrare il gradino successivo, e anche quello resse. Voltandosi, John scrutò l'area vicino all'arcata, chiaramente cercando Sherlock; il panico selvaggio sulla sua faccia nel momento in cui non riuscì a vederlo strappò Sherlock dal suo stordimento, e iniziò a nuotare.

"John!" gridò, temendo che se non lo avesse individuato, l'idiota avrebbe potuto sul serio tentare di nuovo di nuotare.

John lo vide e riprese visibilmente a respirare; allungò il braccio libero nella sua direzione. Sherlock lottò contro la corrente e quasi mancò del tutto i pioli; non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stato trascinato lontano nei pochi secondi in cui aveva deciso di seguire John. John lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò vicino. Sherlock scagliò in su il braccio destro e afferrò l’impugnatura più in alto.

"Maledetto imbecille!" Sherlock afferrò la mano di John e la guidò al gradino successivo. "Che diavolo pensavi di fare?"

John si tirò su e mise il suo piede buono su un gradino appena sotto la superficie dell'acqua. "Imparare a nuotare."

"Avresti potuto annegare!"

"Se dobbiamo litigare, potremmo farlo di sopra? Sta iniziando a diventare un po’ umido." L'acqua turbinava intorno ai loro fianchi, e Sherlock concesse il punto, sollevandosi di un gradino e guidando con sé il braccio tremante di John.

"Non posso credere che ti permettano di andare in giro da solo," ringhiò Sherlock mentre si arrampicavano.

"È stato molto rinfrescante."

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo mentre John sollevava il piede ferito sopra la linea di galleggiamento e gli insulti gli morirono in gola. La benda improvvisata stava iniziando a disfarsi, rivelando un pasticcio livido, gonfio e sanguinante. Sherlock allungò in fretta il braccio per far scivolare la mano sotto il ginocchio di John per sostenerlo. "Vai su."

"Grazie." John gli lanciò un sorriso e si tirò in alto, con un piccolo saltello per mettere il piede sano sul gradino.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo, rincuorato dai loro progressi. Erano quasi arrivati. Ancora qualche metro e questo incubo sarebbe finito. Si protese verso il gradino successivo.

Gli rimase in mano.

Sherlock lo fissò stupidamente per un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo su John. L'acqua gli stava già turbinando attorno alle ginocchia.

"Prova il prossimo," disse lui con calma.

Gettando via l’impugnatura inutile, Sherlock si protese per afferrare la successiva. Si sbriciolò nella sua mano. "Oh," alitò Sherlock incredulo. "No." Abbassò lo sguardo su John per un secondo, poi si spostò di lato. "Vieni qui," disse con urgenza, offrendogli la mano.

John la prese e salì i due pioli per sistemarsi al suo fianco. Fissarono l'acqua scura che si alzava verso di loro. "Bene," disse John, infilando le dita in quelle di Sherlock e stringendogli la mano. "Almeno non c'erano alligatori."

"John." Sherlock lottò per far funzionare la gola. L'acqua aveva raggiunto i loro piedi. "L'onore è mio. Lo è sempre stato."

John lo guardò con quello che sembrava essere autentico stupore, ma prima che potesse rispondere, qualcosa dall'alto cadde in mezzo a loro. Sherlock la fissò per un intero secondo prima di rendersi conto di cosa si trattasse. Una corda. Qualcuno aveva gettato loro un'ancora di salvezza. Guardando in alto, Sherlock vide diverse persone accalcate attorno al tombino aperto.

"Grazie a Dio," disse John debolmente.

Sherlock trattenne l’impulso, generato da pura perversità, di puntualizzare che il miracolo di John era molto probabilmente il lavoro della Protezione Civile e non di una mitica divinità, benevola o no. Afferrando la corda, procedette a legargliela intorno alla vita.

John sembrava inorridito. "Cosa pensi di fare? Questa s’intende per entrambi, Sherlock, io non..."

"Non correrò alcun rischio. Conoscendoti, salterai di nuovo." Sherlock diede un paio di strattoni alla corda proprio mentre John gli gettava entrambe le braccia attorno al collo e lo teneva stretto come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

"Neanch’io correrò dei rischi. Afferra la dannata corda." John era veramente piuttosto intimidatorio quando contrattava. "Fallo. Non ti lascerò andare."

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo sul suo amico, perplesso, mentre l'acqua gli raggiungeva le ginocchia. Quindi afferrò la corda proprio mentre iniziava a essere tirata verso l'alto, sotto la pioggia.

Non potevano essere passati più di cinque minuti prima che John e Sherlock fossero trascinati fuori dal tombino, ma sembrò un tempo molto più lungo. I due si distesero di schiena sulla strada, sbattendo le palpebre alla pioggia battente mentre i paramedici ronzavano intorno a loro come uno sciame. Apparve una figura familiare in un completo e con un ombrello aperto e Sherlock represse un gemito accorato.

Qui iniziavano i suoi decenni di umiliazione.

"Davvero, Sherlock," disse Mycroft in tono arcigno, chinandosi su di loro. “Di nuovo a giocare nelle fogne, alla tua età? La mamma ed io speravamo così tanto che l'avessi superato."

***

"Sul serio non capisco cosa ci trovi di così divertente, John. Non avresti potuto salire le scale da solo."

John crollò sul divano, ridendo così forte da farsi dolere le costole ammaccate. "Sherlock. Mi hai portato in braccio. Mi hai portato in braccio _oltre la soglia._ " Fece scivolare la gamba, avvolta in un’ingessatura dal ginocchio alla punta del piede, sul divano con un sospiro di sollievo, e si appoggiò all’indietro contro i cuscini.

Sherlock si accigliò e gli lanciò la borsa contenente i loro medicinali. "Suppongo che ci sia un significato culturale in quella particolare caratteristica architettonica?"

"Oh, capisco. Questa è una di quelle cose che hai cancellato."

"A quanto pare. Spero di non aver creato un incidente internazionale."

"Ne dubito. Non sorprenderti se la signora Hudson ti pone qualche strana domanda, però."

"Che diavolo c'entra la signora Hudson?" Sherlock si scrollò di dosso la giacca. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Vado a farmi una doccia come si deve; l'odore del Barts è peggiore di quello del Fleet."

"Sto bene. Avresti dovuto permettergli di fasciare..."

"Se avessi lasciato che li bendassero, non potrei farmi una doccia." Sherlock lo guardò acidamente. "Puoi fasciarli dopo, se ti fa piacere."

John fu sorpreso dalla concessione. "Grazie."

"John-"

"Non starò vicino alle finestre. Non aprirò la porta a nessuno. Non risponderò al telefono," intonò John, come se fosse uno scolaretto che recitava una lezione.

Fu ricompensato con una piccola contrazione all'angolo della bocca di Sherlock. "Vedi di non farlo." Sherlock scomparve nel bagno.

John attese di sentir scorrere la doccia, poi si alzò in piedi a fatica e si trascinò verso il cappotto di Sherlock, imprecando ad ogni passo. Frugando nelle tasche, trovò il puzzle, poi zoppicò alla sua scrivania. Sedendosi, estrasse il suo kit chirurgico dal cassetto inferiore e lo aprì. Aveva trascorso due giorni in ospedale a pensare a quella dannata cosa, e l'avrebbe aperta o sarebbe morto nel tentativo.

"Ora, piccola stronza," mormorò. "Vedremo cosa c'è che non va in te." Accese la lampada da scrivania e sollevò il puzzle verso la luce, ruotandolo lentamente. Lì. Una delle fessure tra i pezzi era più ampia delle altre. Prendendo dal kit il suo bisturi più sottile, John lo fece scivolare nella fessura e lo fece scorrere adagio. Incontrò resistenza, qualcosa che non era di legno. Esercitò un po’ più di pressione e una banda di metallo flessibile sottile come un rasoio, di circa mezzo centimetro di larghezza, scattò fuori dallo spazio. John la fissò ammutolito. Aveva avuto ragione. Porca miseria, era stato...

"Oh, bravo, dottore."

John si alzò in piedi, afferrandosi alla scrivania per reggersi e si girò di scatto per vedere Mycroft in piedi sulla soglia. "Cristo! Non bussi mai?"

Mycroft schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa. "Sapevi che Sherlock mi aveva detto che l'aveva perso nel Fleet?"

"Sì," disse John in tono piatto. "E sono stato lieto che l'abbia fatto."

Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio. "Posso riaverlo, per favore?"

"Sono sicuro che quando Sherlock avrà finito con questo, sarà felice di restituirtelo. Ma se fossi in te, spererei che non lo facesse. Potrebbe finire incastrato nel tuo esofago o nel tuo culo."

Gli occhi di Mycroft si spalancarono leggermente. "Scusa?"

John si rimise a sedere sulla sedia. Afferrando l'estremità della banda metallica, la sollevò con delicatezza dal puzzle. "Questo l'hai fatto tu. L'hai truccato in modo che non si aprisse."

"Sì, naturalmente. Se i ladri fossero stati in grado di aprirlo, avrebbero scoperto che avevamo recuperato il chip."

John fece scivolare via il primo pezzo del puzzle. "E poi avrebbero gettato il puzzle e sarebbero andati a rimpiattarsi."

"Ovviamente."

"E non avrebbero contattato il loro capo per chiedere istruzioni." John tirò via il pezzo successivo. "Era il loro capo che stavi cercando, naturalmente."

"C'è uno scopo dietro a questo piccolo interrogatorio?”

"Hai organizzato il rapimento di tuo fratello." John estrasse un altro pezzo, congratulandosi con sé stesso per non averlo stritolato in mano.

"No di certo." Il tono di Mycroft divenne bruscamente aspro. "È stato del tutto imprevisto."

"Sherlock lo avrebbe previsto. Gli hai detto che avresti truccato il puzzle?"

"No."

"Gli hai detto chi era la persona che ti interessava?" John iniziò a disporre i singoli pezzi del puzzle in linea retta.

"No."

"Hai considerato la possibilità che la persona che t’interessava potesse avere ragioni che non avevano nulla a che fare con il tuo dannato chip per danneggiare tuo fratello?"

"Se avessi pensato per un attimo che fosse così, non avrei affatto coinvolto Sherlock."

"Non l'hai coinvolto. L'hai usato." John non si prese la briga di mascherare il veleno nel suo tono.

"È sufficiente." La voce di Mycroft divenne bassa e fredda. "Dottore, penso sia giusto ricordarti che si tratta di una questione di sicurezza naz..."

"Oh, sì." John latrò una risata amara. "Sicurezza nazionale. L'ultimo rifugio di bastardi di tutto il mondo. Perché non hai detto tutto a Sherlock?"

"Non aveva bisogno di saperlo."

Era troppo. John si trascinò di nuovo in piedi, rovesciando la sedia. "Bisogno di saperlo? Tuo fratello... tuo _fratello_ minore è stato rapito e torturato perché non gli hai detto _quello che aveva bisogno di sapere_. Hai idea di quello che ha passato quell'uomo?"

"Dottore-"

"Quel maniaco è arrivato a un pelo dal tagliare una mano a Sherlock!"

La presa di Mycroft sul suo ombrello si rafforzò visibilmente. "Non me l’ha detto."

"Quando ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità? È stato in ospedale due giorni. Tu dov'eri?"

"John, sai che Mycroft non fa lavoro sul campo." John si girò e vide Sherlock in pigiama e vestaglia, che si stava asciugando i capelli. "Oh, ben fatto, l'hai risolto. Sapevo che l'avresti fatto." Sherlock si fermò vicino alla scrivania di John per raccogliere la piccola scaglia di metallo. "Molto efficace, Mycroft, i miei complimenti."

"Lo sapevi?" chiese John stupito. "Non l'hai mai detto."

"Non lo sapevo fino a quando non gli ho fatto una radiografia in ospedale." Sherlock lo guardò con un'espressione cupa. "Ottima idea, John. Se fossimo andati al Barts invece che da Angelo..."

"Il cibo al Barts è terribile," dichiarò John. Fu ricompensato dal piccolo sorriso di Sherlock.

Le sopracciglia di Mycroft si sollevarono. "Interessante. Come ci sei riuscito? Secondo i miei rapporti non hai lasciato il capezzale del dottor Watson per due giorni."

John lanciò a Sherlock uno sguardo meravigliato. Sherlock era stato lì quando era sveglio, certo, ma...

"Ho un complice," replicò lui, evidentemente non turbato dall'onniscienza di Mycroft. "Negli ultimi tempi sono arrivato ad apprezzare il valore dei complici." Sherlock raddrizzò la sedia di John. "Siediti, John, potresti spaventare i bambini."

John si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, cercando d’ignorare il dolore lancinante al piede. "Tuo fratello vuole il suo puzzle, Sherlock."

"Oh, davvero?" Gli occhi taglienti di Sherlock scorsero su Mycroft dalla testa ai piedi. "Non penso proprio."

Mycroft sospirò. "Sii ragionevole, Sherlock, è una prova."

"Hai il chip. Questo ho intenzione di tenerlo come ricordo della nostra avventura." Sherlock raccolse i pezzi del puzzle e si diresse verso la mensola del camino, dove sistemò ogni pezzo nel modo più decorativo possibile. "Ecco. Ventisei pezzi. Oh, ora, qua c'è un titolo per il tuo blog, John."

John sorrise debolmente. "Non credo che scriverò di questo."

"Voglio sperare di no," disse bruscamente Mycroft. "Oggi sei di umore capriccioso, Sherlock. Confido che tu non abbia dimenticato che il nostro sospettato di spionaggio è ancora in libertà."

John serrò forte le labbra. Sospettato di spionaggio. E fanculo ai rapimenti, aggressioni, torture e tentato omicidio. Dannato Mycroft e le sue fottute priorità contorte.

Sherlock lanciò a Mycroft un’occhiata glaciale. "Sono meno propenso a dimenticare della maggior parte della gente. Cosa dicono le tue fonti?"

Mycroft si strinse nelle spalle. "Non ha lasciato il Paese. In realtà, non ci sono prove che abbia lasciato la città. È più che probabile che verrà per il suo piccolo gingillo - o per te, se ti metterai sulla sua strada."

John chiuse gli occhi. _Cristo. Sherlock_. Sobbalzò quando fu agguantato con fermezza per un braccio e sollevato dalla sua sedia. Aprì gli occhi per protestare. "Sto be—"

Sherlock lo guidò al divano, prestandogli più di un piccolo sostegno. "Sdraiati o ti romperò l'altro piede."

John affondò nel divano, facendo una smorfia mentre cercava di sollevare la gamba ferita. Sherlock fu immediatamente lì per alzargliele entrambe e sistemargli l’ingessatura su un cuscino. John catturò lo sguardo interrogativo di Mycroft e si appoggiò all’indietro contro il cuscino, richiudendo gli occhi. Al momento non riusciva a gestire il gemello malvagio di John Steed*.

"Una parola," disse Sherlock a Mycroft, a voce bassa e letale.

John sentì Sherlock e Mycroft uscire dalla stanza e scendere le scale, parlando con un tono appena al di sopra del sussurro.

***

Sherlock resistette alla tentazione di spingere Mycroft giù dalle scale. "Quell'uomo ha un dolore infernale e non ha bisogno di sentire..."

"Davvero, Sherlock, hai mancato la tua vera vocazione. Hai un futuro come bambinaia."

"Ogni ferita che John ha sopportato, l’ha sopportata volentieri per mantenermi in vita, e il minimo che puoi offrirgli è la semplice considerazione, se il rispetto è chiedere troppo."

Mycroft lo guardò con un'espressione cupa. "Mi dirai mai esattamente cos’è successo?"

"Ti ho detto quel che _hai bisogno di sapere_ ," scattò Sherlock. "E te lo dico io. Wilkes non è che un galoppino. Non ha esperienza nel lavoro sul campo e certamente non ha familiarità con le regole del lavoro sporco vero e proprio."

Mycroft si strinse nelle spalle. "I suoi mandanti ce l’hanno, e non ho dubbi che abbiano reso noto il loro disappunto. Vogliono il chip e, per quanto ne sa Wilkes, è ancora nella sua piccola scatola puzzle. Che, a proposito, il tuo collega..."

"Amico."

"- ha minacciato di alloggiare nel mio retto."

Sherlock abbaiò una piccola risata. "Davvero? Oh, complimenti, John."

"Sembra pensare che la mia decisione di nasconderti delle informazioni ti abbia messo inutilmente in pericolo."

"John ha opinioni molto forti riguardo alle misure necessarie per garantire la mia sicurezza." Sherlock represse con fermezza il ricordo dell'espressione sul volto di John mentre si lanciava nel Fleet.

"Abbastanza giusto." La voce di Mycroft fu a malapena udibile.

"Scusa?" Sherlock fissò suo fratello, sinceramente sorpreso.

Mycroft si aggiustò i guanti per un momento. "Il tuo amico potrebbe avere ragione. Non sono del tutto soddisfatto del mio giudizio in questo caso."

"Mycroft, hai bevuto?"

"Sembra io sia stato trovato carente in doverose considerazioni preliminari. Da, tra tutte le persone al mondo, John Watson. Mi ha chiesto se avevo sospettato che la persona che mi interessava avesse qualche motivo per farti del male prima del tuo coinvolgimento in questo caso."

Sherlock si voltò a guardare su per le scale, turbato. John non poteva saperlo. Non aveva dati. Perché-

"E ora vedo che ce l’aveva."

Sherlock richiamò all’ordine la sua espressione, imprecando interiormente. "È storia antica e risolta da tempo. Non ha attinenza con—"

"Se ti avessi detto che Wilkes era coinvolto, avresti proceduto come hai fatto?"

Sherlock esitò, riflettendo. "Probabilmente no."

"Ti chiedo scusa, Sherlock. Sono stato trascurato."

Sherlock lottò per ritrovare l’equilibrio. "Ci hai salvato la vita."

"Non avrebbe dovuto essere necessario. Non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere. E non accadrà più." Mycroft si voltò verso la porta.

"Non è dipeso interamente da te, Mycroft," si sentì dire Sherlock. "Quello che è successo nelle fogne era del tutto fuori dalla tua portata."

"Davvero?"

Sherlock trasse un respiro irregolare. "Neanche Mycroft Holmes può controllare la marea."

Mycroft sbuffò e aprì la porta. "Riposati un po’, Sherlock, stai diventando poetico. Dovresti avere un paio d'ore di pace, c'è una squadra sul posto. Oh. E tieniti intorno quel tuo soldato. Penso che stia iniziando a piacermi."

Mycroft si chiuse la porta alle spalle e Sherlock arrancò su per le scale, sentendosi pesare addosso ogni momento degli ultimi tre giorni. Per quanto poteva ricordare, era la prima volta che il consiglio di Mycroft avesse mai avuto senso. Questo, se non altro, era la prova che le sue facoltà mentali erano gravemente compromesse.

Sherlock si fermò vicino al divano, sorpreso di vedere che John si era coperto con il suo cappotto. Con la gola che si stringeva, si chinò su di lui, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

Gli occhi di John si aprirono. "Se n'è andato?" chiese assonnato.

"Sì. Ha assegnato una squadra alla casa. Torna a dormire."

John mormorò qualcosa sul fatto che Sherlock avesse bisogno di riposare, ma stava già dormendo. Sherlock staccò alcuni cerotti alla nicotina e se li applicò, quindi trascinò la sua sedia preferita accanto al divano e vi si accomodò, sporgendosi in avanti con gli occhi chiusi e le dita a piramide. Sebastian Wilkes non stava scappando, e questo era sicuramente un problema da tre cerotti.

*NdT: John Steed è un agente speciale protagonista di una nota serie inglese degli anni '60: con la bombetta, il completo di sartoria e un immancabile ombrello, rappresenta un'icona del British style.


	4. Chapter 4

Perché Sherlock conosceva Sebastian Wilkes; quell'uomo era un idiota e un codardo fino al midollo. Non era stato coinvolto nel furto del chip per devozione a nessuna ideologia politica, e nemmeno per profitto. Era stato uno scherzo. Era troppo stupido per comprenderne le conseguenze, e l'omicidio di un corriere e il furto di segreti di Stato britannici avevano semplicemente alimentato le sue elaborate fantasie. Il fatto che Sherlock fosse coinvolto non aveva fatto altro che accrescere questo delirio.

Quanto doveva aver deliziato Wilkes il sentire che Sherlock era stato incapace di aprire la sua scatoletta. Quello doveva avergli dato più piacere di qualsiasi foto che Cullen gli avesse inviato. E Sherlock non dubitava che le foto gli avessero dato piacere. Conosceva fin troppo bene i gusti di Wilkes al riguardo.

 _Il mio capo ti adorerebbe_. Le parole spuntarono indesiderate nella mente di Sherlock, e lui lottò per ristabilire l'ordine tra la cacofonia di pensieri che ne conseguì. Solo sul suo cadavere Seb Sebkes avrebbe messo le mani su John Watson. Era stato un idiota. Non avrebbe mai dovuto presentarli. Sherlock sogghignò sarcastico per la propria stessa follia; non c’era dubbio, era stato il frutto di un desiderio infantile di dimostrare che era andato avanti, che non era universalmente odiato, che qualcuno lo apprezzava e aveva scelto di trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia. Patetico. L'atto stesso di ricercare l'approvazione di Sebastian Wilkes provava che non era andato avanti; il suo condizionamento era intatto.

Tuttavia l'attenzione di Wilkes era stata attirata - e Sherlock aveva diverse teorie al riguardo, incluso il ridicolo blog che John insisteva a scrivere – e Wilkes era senza dubbio sorpreso che John vivesse ancora con Sherlock dopo quasi un anno dal loro incontro. Anche Sherlock ne era stato sorpreso. Non gli avrebbe dato due mesi, da parte sua. Eppure, ecco qui John Watson, insediato silenziosamente in ogni aspetto della vita di Sherlock. Ciò aveva alimentato la determinazione di Wilkes a portare avanti questa faccenda ben oltre il recupero di quel dannato chip? Una piccola punizione, forse, per insegnare a Sherlock che nessuno che avesse lasciato Sebastian Wilkes aveva il diritto di trovare conforto altrove, e un po' di terrore per convincere John Watson a lasciare Sherlock Holmes di sua iniziativa. Quest'ultima cosa avrebbe probabilmente funzionato, con chiunque tranne che con John.

Era per questo che Wilkes non stava scappando? Poteva essere così determinato a ristabilire la loro relazione? Il caso del contrabbando poteva benissimo essere stato il suo primo tentativo di richiamare Sherlock ai suoi piedi. Wilkes doveva essere stato amaramente deluso dall'esito di quell'affare.

Sherlock scosse la testa. No. No, non poteva essere. Persino un idiota delirante ed edonista come Wilkes non avrebbe rischiato così tanto per un altro tentativo di umiliare Sherlock Holmes. Non dopo tutti questi anni. Se il chip era stato solo uno scherzo e Sherlock soltanto un piacevole diversivo, cosa aveva spinto l'uomo a rimpiattarsi anziché lasciare il paese? Ignoto. Nessuna risposta.

Ripassa i dati disponibili.

Sebastian Wilkes. Buona educazione, ma non intelligente. Sadico. Egocentrico. Imprudente. Amante del brivido. Ricco, ma non così ricco com’era stato negli anni passati. Indifferente alle questioni di politica. Ignorante del mondo dello spionaggio. Ruolo nel furto del chip, non specificato. Motivazione sconosciuta.

Cullen. Nome di battesimo ignoto. Buona educazione. Sadico. Abituato alle cose costose, ma caduto in miseria. Esperienza come mercenario e specialista in interrogatori. Lottava come un combattente di strada. Disprezzo per i militari britannici. Rapporto insolitamente confidenziale con colui che l’aveva assoldato. Aveva avuto parte attiva nel furto del chip. Possedeva informazioni su entrambi i suoi bersagli che era improbabile provenissero solo da Wilkes. Anche qui, motivazione sconosciuta.

Pete. Cognome ignoto. Accento da scuola privata sovrastato da un atroce tentativo di imitare una pronuncia popolare cockney. Indossava abiti da lavoro e stivali che non gli si adattavano bene. Combatteva come qualcuno addestrato dai militari. Unghie curate. Trasmetteva un'aria di autorità nonostante Cullen lo trattasse come semplice manovalanza prezzolata. Disinteressato alle cianfrusaglie della camera di tortura di Cullen. Ruolo nel furto, sconosciuto.

Sherlock prese il telefono dal bracciolo del divano e cominciò a digitare.

FONTE DELLA FUGA DI NOTIZIE SUL PERCORSO DEL CORRIERE? - SH

Di certo Mycroft ormai aveva risolto questo tipo di cose. Ci fu una pausa insolitamente lunga prima della sua risposta, e i muscoli di Sherlock s’irrigidirono per l'impazienza.

PERSONA IN ALTA POSIZIONE NEL MINISTERO DELLA DIFESA - MH

Sherlock ringhiò frustrato. Come se quello non fosse in grado di dedurlo da solo. Come se quello non potesse dedurlo anche la signora Hudson.

STUPEFATTO DA CIÒ. PER FAVORE, STUPISCIMI ANCORA FORNENDO IL NOME DELLA PERSONA IN ALTA POSIZIONE. - SH

Una pausa interminabile.

DISCUSSIONE SU PERSONE IN ALTA POSIZIONE TRAMITE DISPOSITIVI NON SICURI ALTAMENTE SCONSIGLIABILE. - MH

Sherlock ringhiò al telefono, i pollici volarono sulla tastiera.

FANCULO SCONSIGLIABILITÀ INFORMAZIONI VITALI ALL'INDAGINE SPUTALO FUORI SUBITO - SH

Un'altra pausa.

PRENDI UNA BELLA TAZZA DI TÈ E LEGGI LA CRONACA SCANDALISTICA; CIÒ MIGLIORERÀ IL TUO UMORE. - MH

Sherlock trattenne l’impulso di lanciare il telefono fuori dalla finestra.

JW SULLA STRADA PER INFILARE UN CERTO OGGETTO IN CERTI ORIFICI - SH

Sherlock iniziò a contare; il suo telefono suonò dopo cinque secondi.

CASO DI ESTORTIONE PARTICOLARMENTE SORDIDO CHE POTRESTI TROVARE INTERESSANTE. - MH

Sherlock trattenne il respiro. Estorsione. Estorsione, come aveva potuto essere così stupido? Sfogliando i siti web scandalistici s’irrigidì, fissando la foto di un uomo ben vestito che cercava di proteggere il viso dalla telecamera. I pezzi si congiunsero l’uno all’altro come il souvenir sulla mensola del suo camino.

"Eccoti," sussurrò Sherlock. "Ora ti ho beccato."

"L'hai risolto."

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, per vedere John che gli sorrideva. Era il suo sorriso orgoglioso, quello che non mancava mai di rimescolare i suoi processi mentali. "Penso di sì. Potremmo avere qualche altro problemino, John."

John ridacchiò. "Sarei deluso se non capitasse." Diede un'occhiata all'orologio e gettò su Sherlock il suo rapido sguardo diagnostico. "Quasi tre ore. Non credo che tu abbia riposato per niente."

"Sto bene. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Ho bisogno che tu riposi, ma so che è inutile chiedertelo," rispose John con tono ironico. "Quindi farò una domanda, se non ti dispiace. Che cosa faremo riguardo a Wilkes?"

Sherlock si voltò per fronteggiarlo del tutto, ignorando il dolore. Quindi aveva avuto ragione; in qualche modo, impossibilmente, John aveva raggiunto questa conclusione. "Wilkes," disse stupidamente.

"Se vuoi proteggerlo, naturalmente ti appoggerò," disse piano John. "Ma penso che vivremo entrambi per pentircene."

" _Proteggerlo?_ Buon Dio..." Sherlock recuperò la compostezza. "Wilkes è completamente irrilevante per..."

"Non provarci neanche. Non fingo di notare tutto quello che noti tu - chi potrebbe farlo? - ma ho le orecchie. _Parlare di scopare al tavolo della colazione_ _._ Cristo. Sherlock. Non pensavi sul serio che me lo sarei dimenticato, vero?"

Sherlock si scoprì incapace di rispondere.

Le mani di John serrarono le pieghe del cappotto di Sherlock, col viso pallido che si arrossava. "Ha assoldato Cullen. E Dio solo sa chi ha assoldato Wilkes. Qualcuno che conosceva la sua storia con te, evidentemente. Non ti sto dicendo nulla che non sai. Quella non è stata l’unica cosa che gli è sfuggita."

"La tua analisi—"

"Wilkes pensava che stessimo insieme," disse John in tono piatto.

Questo era impossibile. John non aveva dati. Non poteva saperlo.

"Quel giorno nel suo ufficio. Tutta quella... fottuta spazzatura sul tuo essere un fenomeno da baraccone."

Sherlock si sentì cadere la mascella. John era arrabbiato. John era furioso, tra tutte le cose, per una banale conversazione che aveva avuto luogo quasi un anno fa.

"Pensava di umiliarti di fronte al tuo nuovo ragazzo. E lo adorava." Il respiro di John divenne aspro e irregolare. "Come se qualsiasi cosa dicesse quello scarafaggio potesse cambiare la mia opinione su di te. Come se tu non fossi dieci volte l'uomo che è lui anche nel tuo giorno peggiore."

"John." Il nome si fece strada attraverso la gola contratta di Sherlock.

"E ho continuato a guardarti, aspettando che tu lo rimettessi al suo posto, perché Dio sa che sei in grado di difenderti; ti ho visto ridurre metà di Scotland Yard in brandelli tremanti..."

"L’iperbole è un argomento scadente," si sentì balbettare Sherlock.

John andò avanti come se lui non avesse parlato. "Ma tu ti sei limitato a restare lì seduto. Con... Dio, lo sguardo sul tuo viso. Non hai detto niente. E poi hai mentito riguardo alle tue conclusioni. Come se quella tua mente straordinaria fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Quello mi ha detto tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno di sapere. Ti aveva fatto del male, e voleva continuare a farlo. Avevo voglia di scavalcare la sua scrivania e sbatterglici contro la testa."

La gola di Sherlock si chiuse. Loquacità a parte, questa cosa era così essenzialmente John. Questa galanteria donchisciottesca. Era ridicola e, oh Dio, era magnifica. In un modo completamente inutile. Come l'arte. O-

"Dio solo sa in primo luogo perché hai accettato il suo caso. No, non lo sto chiedendo. E ora lui lo ha portato al livello successivo. Amava quelle foto, Sherlock."

"Non..."

"In qualche modo dubito che si fosse aspettato che Cullen si spingesse fino a quel punto. Sono gli svantaggi di assoldare uno psicopatico. Ma dubito anche che ci abbia versato sopra una lacrima."

"John," disse Sherlock con voce roca, arrendendosi. Non aveva idea di come John avesse raggiunto queste conclusioni. Non importava. Erano innegabilmente esatte e portavano a un solo fatto saliente, di cui John aveva testardamente rifiutato di prendere atto fin da quando erano stati gettati nel bagagliaio di quella macchina. "Il coinvolgimento di Wilkes nel caso è completamente irrilevante. Sono io il responsabile di tutto questo. Il mio giudizio... Ho fallito con..."

"Ricominci daccapo?" La rabbia di John si attenuò per pura stanchezza. "Non hai fallito. L'hai risolto. Il caso..."

"Fanculo il caso!" Sherlock lottò per controllarsi mentre quell’eresia riecheggiava tra le pareti. "Ho fallito con _te._ "

Lo stupore sulla faccia di John fece deragliare di nuovo il treno dei suoi pensieri. "Sherlock". Quella voce era più gentile di quanto Sherlock potesse processare. "Mai." E poi John si stava muovendo, sedendosi, facendo scivolare sul pavimento le gambe e quella dannata ingessatura. Sherlock fu fuori dalla sua sedia prima di sapere di essersi mosso; afferrò le gambe di John e lo fece girare di nuovo, costringendolo a sdraiarsi.

"Che diavolo pensi di fare?" sibilò. "Sei tenuto insieme da gesso e suture, limitati a restare sdraiato a felicitarti di essere vivo."

John lo guardò con un sorriso ironico. "Allora non sembro felice?"

Sherlock rimase stupidamente lì, sbattendo le palpebre, ancora reggendogli le gambe. Tentò di regolare il respiro e fallì miseramente. Si arrese. "Quante... quante ossa gli avresti lasciato spezzare, John?"

Sherlock era abbastanza sicuro di ottenere una risposta ragionevole, perfino da parte di John. Di sicuro John ci aveva pensato. Avrebbe tracciato un limite, riconosciuto la realtà della situazione e lasciato che Cullen continuasse il lavoro sul suo vero obiettivo. Se Sherlock non si fosse liberato, John avrebbe agito. Si sarebbe salvato. "Voglio una risposta," gracchiò. Aveva bisogno di una risposta.

"Duecentosei ossa nel corpo umano," mormorò John.

Sherlock si sentì diventare caldo, poi freddo, poi insensibile, mentre abbassava delicatamente le gambe di John sul divano. "No," disse incerto. "È inaccettabile. È..." Si interruppe all’espressione cupa sul viso di John e crollò a sedere sul bordo del divano, afferrandogli la spalla. "Mai. Più," disse, con una voce che non somigliava per niente alla sua. "Mi senti? Non lo tollererò."

John non disse nulla.

"Ti prego," sussurrò Sherlock, con le corde vocali che lo tradivano.

John si voltò verso di lui con occhi luminosi e gli posò una mano sulla guancia. "Svitato," gli sussurrò. "Tu, bellissimo, impossibile, svi—"

Sherlock lo baciò.

Aveva sempre considerato il baciare come un preambolo spiacevole e superfluo per la spiacevole e necessaria questione di fare i conti con la propria libido in quelle rare occasioni in cui si era fatta viva. Sherlock si trovò a rivedere quella valutazione; nessuno lo aveva mai baciato come John. Gentile e meticoloso e, Dio, come se ne amasse ogni secondo, come se volesse questo e nient'altro.

Sherlock si rese vagamente conto che John gli tratteneva la testa tra le mani tremanti come se Sherlock avesse potuto allontanarsi; se avesse avuto il respiro e l'uso della lingua, Sherlock gli avrebbe assicurato che non ne aveva la minima intenzione. Tentò di comunicare il concetto con tutta la creatività che i limiti della fisiologia umana potevano consentire e fu ricompensato quando John gemette piano nel bacio.

John si staccò e lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. "Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa." La voce gli tremò. "Non potevo sopportare di vedere quello che stavi passando. Era meno doloroso permettergli..."

Sherlock gli catturò di nuovo la bocca. Troppi dati. _Troppo, John, troppo._ Sentì John seppellirgli le mani nei capelli, accarezzandolo come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso. Lo sentì scalciare via il suo cappotto e indietreggiò leggermente, sorpreso. "John?"

"Vieni qui," mormorò lui con voce rauca, tirando Sherlock per un braccio mentre faceva scivolare la buona gamba dal divano. Qualcosa in quella voce esigeva obbedienza. Sherlock permise a John di attirarlo su di sé, facendo attenzione a non urtargli l’ingessatura. Notò con interesse il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato mentre la mano di John gli scivolava lungo il fianco per appoggiarsi comodamente sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. L'altra mano di John gli scostò i capelli dal volto con una carezza.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e desiderò che i suoi muscoli smettessero di tremare; lo distraeva dal puro piacere del tocco di John. Come indovinando il suo pensiero, John spostò l'altra gamba sul divano, avvolgendolo completamente. Sherlock appoggiò la fronte sul cuscino accanto a lui; le labbra e la lingua di John iniziarono immediatamente a stuzzicargli la pelle dietro l'orecchio destro. "Tutto bene?" alitò.

Tutto bene? Quell'uomo era impazzito. "John, sono mai stato timido nel farti sapere quando qualcosa non andava bene?"

John ridacchiò. "Timido? No, posso dire con sicurezza che è qualcosa che non sei mai stato."

"Allora puoi presumere che tutto quello che stai facendo o che stai per fare vada bene."

"Giusto." John strinse le dita attorno alla mano sinistra di Sherlock e se la portò alla bocca. Continuò a stupire Sherlock appoggiando sul suo palmo un bacio leggero che gli provocò un brivido assurdo lungo la schiena.

Sherlock decise stancamente di abbandonare qualsiasi ulteriore tentativo di estrapolare il comportamento di John da norme prestabilite. Era con ogni evidenza un esercizio inutile. Dati il passato e il carattere di John, aveva previsto un approccio diretto; perché non avesse già Sherlock su mani e ginocchia, lui non riusciva a capirlo. Era ovviamente in territorio inesplorato. Respirare era un problema. Stava diventando duro. Un bacio sulla mano lo stava facendo diventare _duro_. Era assurdo.

John baciò la tempia di Sherlock, appoggiando la testa contro la sua. "Il primo momento in cui ti ho posato gli occhi addosso..."

Conversazione. Buon Dio. John voleva _parlare._ "Lo so." Sherlock cercò di non sembrare compiaciuto, puramente per la novità del tentativo, e fallì. Non ne fu preoccupato in modo eccessivo; la modestia era, dopo tutto, profondamente sopravvalutata.

"Ho pensato fossi l'uomo più bello d'Inghilterra."

"Solo d’Inghilterra?" Sherlock notò con notevole fastidio che la sua voce tremava. "Il Commonwealth piange."

"Quegli occhi-"

"Mi è stato detto che sono la mia caratteristica migliore." I suoi _occhi,_ per l'amor di Dio. John. Ridicolo, romantico, irresistibile John.

"E poi hai iniziato a parlare."

"Infrangendo così l'illusione." Sherlock cercò di emettere una risata sardonica e fallì.

"Non riuscivo a credere quanto fossi geniale, e quella voce." Quella di John si abbassò in qualcosa di simile alle fusa.

Il suono fece diventare improvvisamente e dolorosamente duro l’uccello di Sherlock. Si ritrovò incapace di parare l’attacco verbale di John e si concentrò sul tentativo di controllare il respiro.

"E poi ti sei alzato e hai iniziato a muoverti ed è stato _come sesso."_ Le ultime due parole furono un sussurro roco. "Mi è diventato duro."

"Davvero?" chiese Sherlock senza fiato. "Ho... sottovalutato il mio fascino, chiaramente."

Sentì l'erezione di John premere contro la sua. Sherlock cercò di ricordare come o dove si era mosso quel giorno per produrre una tale reazione. Come aveva potuto non notare l'entità dell'interesse di John? Doveva essere stato distratto. L'esperimento con il frustino, forse. Sherlock allontanò in fretta il ricordo. Dubitava che avrebbe mai più visto un frustino allo stesso modo.

"Chiaramente. Sarei vissuto sotto un dannato ponte ferroviario con te." John fece scivolare la mano all'interno della cintura del pigiama di Sherlock e gli accarezzò la pelle con le dita calde. Sherlock si diede per perso. "E quando mi hai detto che non eri interessato..."

Sherlock trasse un respiro e recuperò la voce. "In tutta onestà, in quel momento stavo seguendo un serial killer."

"Lo so." La voce di John divenne grave di colpo, ma le sue mani continuarono a stuzzicare "Il tuo lavoro viene prima di tutto. Dovrebbe. È importante."

Importante. "Tu ci credi."

"Io lo so. È un lavoro dannatamente buono, Sherlock, e tu sei geniale a farlo."

Buon Dio. Sherlock sentì che il controllo iniziava a scivolargli via. "Grazie," sussurrò. "Suppongo che sarebbe inutile menzionare che il mio buon lavoro ti ha quasi ucciso in diverse occasioni?"

John emise un’autentica risatina. "Suppongo che sarebbe inutile puntualizzare che ha quasi ucciso anche te?"

"Ho scelto io il mio lavoro, John."

"Così ho fatto io. Volevo essere lì. Voglio essere utile, Sherlock."

Quella dichiarazione levò per un attimo il respiro a Sherlock. "Utile?" Era sconvolto per la portata limitata della frase. John Watson non era _utile_. "Sei _essenziale_."

John chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro i capelli di Sherlock. Gli sollevò di nuovo la mano, tirandosela verso la bocca. "Dillo di nuovo."

Sherlock mantenne a fatica la concentrazione. "Sei essenziale."

"Per il tuo lavoro."

John aveva una mente eccezionale; era ovvio che gli eventi recenti avevano sconvolto i suoi processi mentali. In tutta onestà, Sherlock ammise che anche i suoi non erano al meglio della forma. "Sei essenziale per me in ogni modo possibile." Il tocco delle labbra e della lingua di John sul suo palmo lo spinse oltre il limite. "Dannazione, John, verrò se non la smetti." Sherlock s’immobilizzò, cercando di riconquistare l’autocontrollo e di frenare la sua libido, una volta convenientemente domata. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto sei mesi fa che sarebbe stato abbastanza idiota da dire una cosa del genere, avrebbe raccomandato l’internamento coatto.

Chiaramente sorpreso e compiaciuto di sé stesso, John mugolò un po’, sfregando le labbra contro l'interno del polso bendato di Sherlock, mentre l'altra mano gli scivolava giù e sopra il sedere. "Le mani," mormorò, con una percepibile aria maliziosa. "Avrei dovuto saperlo."

Dannazione a lui.

"Qualche altra zona d’interesse?"

Sherlock ansimò e lottò per rimanere immobile mentre John gli premeva con delicatezza la bocca sulla gola, proprio al di sotto della benda.

"Anche la gola. Oh, le cose che posso fare con te." Il tono scherzoso di John era esasperante. Seducente. Ridicolo. La sua mano scivolò in mezzo a loro e accarezzò l’uccello di Sherlock attraverso la stoffa sottile del suo pigiama.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, cercando di limitare gli stimoli. Le sue precedenti esperienze sessuali non avevano fatto nulla per prepararlo a John Watson. Essere piegato sul mobile più vicino e scopato a morte impallidiva in confronto a questo lento assalto ai suoi sensi.

"Sherlock?" La voce di John fu brusca; le sue mani smisero di muoversi.

"Non ti fermare."

"Che cos'è? La tua schiena?"

Sherlock alzò la testa per guardare John; le loro bocche erano a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra. "Non. Ti. Fermare."

La testa di John s’inclinò leggermente e Sherlock vide i balzi intuitivi in quegli occhi. No. Non logica. Non dati per come Sherlock intendeva la parola. Qualcos'altro.

John gli sfregò le labbra contro la guancia e gli sussurrò all'orecchio. "Puoi avere qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”

Sherlock lottò con la confusione.

John lo baciò dolcemente. "Qualsiasi cosa."

Sorse qualcosa che si avvicinava alla comprensione. "John?"

"Non hai bisogno di chiedere."

Tirando un respiro profondo per calmarsi, Sherlock si spinse in ginocchio, sfilandosi la maglietta da sopra la testa e gettandola da parte. Si tirò giù i pantaloni del pigiama e li scalciò via.

"Oh, ciao," alitò John, senza fare alcuno sforzo per nascondere la sua delizia. Si sfilò la camicia dalla testa e la lasciò cadere.

Incoraggiato, Sherlock agganciò le dita alla cintola del pigiama di John, respirando con affanno. Sogghignando, lui sollevò diligentemente i fianchi quanto bastava a consentire a Sherlock di tirarli giù. John era duro e pronto, e Sherlock non era da meno; scivolò giù per prenderlo in bocca, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, e cominciò a muoversi.

"Porca miseria." La voce di John stava tremando. "Sì. Sherlock." Gli seppellì le mani nei capelli e Sherlock si preparò ad essere strattonato in avanti. Non accadde; John sembrava contento di permettere a Sherlock di procedere secondo il suo ritmo. Più che contento, a quanto pareva. "Così. Fottutamente. Eccitante. Così. Fottutamente. Splendido. Come fai a farlo _così?_ Cazzo, insegnami a farlo, voglio succhiarti per tutta la notte proprio in questo modo oh _Dio_."

Quindi questo era il sesso con John Watson. Sherlock cominciò a capire il motivo di tutto quell’eccessivo agitarsi attorno all’argomento, e l'idea che John pensasse che lui fosse in grado di insegnargli qualcosa al riguardo lo divertì infinitamente. Mugolò mentre raddoppiava i suoi sforzi, applicando labbra e lingua con le abilità apprese in incontri di gran lunga meno piacevoli. Erano valsi tutti il prezzo pagato. Tutti quanti, anche l’adesso disgustoso accoppiamento con Sebastian Wilkes; perché John stava ansimando, implorando e gemendo il nome di Sherlock come se tutto questo fosse nuovo per lui come lo era per Sherlock, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e arrischiò un’occhiata in su, solo per trovare il suo sguardo incatenato a quello di John. John gemette e fece scivolare le mani via dai capelli di Sherlock per circondargli il viso. "Oh Dio bellezza che cazzo mi stai _facendo_ Cristo Sherlock oh _dannazione_ -" La faccia di John si contorse in un modo che non aveva nulla a che vedere con il dolore, e cercò gentilmente di spingerlo via, cosa che Sherlock trovò piuttosto fastidiosa. "Ci sono amore ci sono," fu evidentemente la sua spiegazione, che era anche noiosa, dato che _esserci_ era chiaramente lo scopo dell'intero esercizio; afferrò il polso bendato di John e lo trattenne con delicatezza.

Gli occhi scuri di John si spalancarono. "Oh," ansimò. "Oh, Dio, Sherlock, vuoi?"

A Sherlock venne in mente piuttosto in ritardo che John non si era aspettato qualcosa che invece lui aveva dato per scontato, cosa che era di per sé sorprendente in questo contesto, il che lo rendeva ancora più determinato a dargli quello che evidentemente desiderava così tanto. Guidò di nuovo la mano di John tra i suoi capelli e chiuse ancora gli occhi, incapace di concentrarsi mentre guardava la nuda tenerezza sul volto di John.

"Mai... un altro come te," mormorò John con un impressionante grado di incoerenza. "L'unico..." Soffocò tutte le sciocchezze che stava per dire e _urlò_ sul serio il nome di Sherlock mentre veniva, mentre Sherlock gli stuzzicava con gusto l’uccello e ne ingoiava il seme con sincero entusiasmo. Anche quella era una novità. Adorabile, in effetti. A meno che, naturalmente, i decibel dell'entusiasmo di John non avessero indotto la signora Hudson a presentare una denuncia per disturbo della quiete pubblica, chiaro, ma Sherlock decise che questa esperienza valeva le centinaia di sterline della multa.

John ricadde sul cuscino, respirando con affanno, mormorando un miscuglio incomprensibile di parolacce e il nome di Sherlock. Guardò avidamente mentre la bocca di Sherlock scivolava adagio per tutta la lunghezza del suo uccello e si staccava. "Oh, Dio," disse debolmente. "Oh, Dio, mi ucciderai, vero?"

"Non essere melodrammatico," mormorò Sherlock, sollevandosi con difficoltà su mani e ginocchia. Le braccia e le gambe gli tremavano. "Non ti ucciderei mai. Mi limiterò a..." Fece una pausa, osservando l'espressione di aspettativa di John. "Rovinarti per gli altri uomini."

John ululò una risata al soffitto, ma Sherlock si chinò per interromperlo con un bacio, sentendosi più che un po’ stordito. La sua prima battuta a letto. Non era stata così divertente, ma sembrava essere stata comunque un successo. Forse John era predisposto ad apprezzare il suo senso dell'umorismo. Alla fine sollevò con riluttanza la bocca da quella di John. C'era qualcosa di più che lussurioso nel baciarlo mentre rideva.

"Svitato," disse affettuosamente John. Questo sembrava essere il nomignolo tenero che aveva scelto per la serata, e dato il suo stato attuale, Sherlock non poteva ragionevolmente obiettare. John si sporse in avanti quanto bastava per prendergli la faccia tra le mani, come per baciarlo di nuovo. "Lo hai già fatto."

Le braccia di Sherlock cedettero all’istante; ansimò quando John lo afferrò e lo aiutò a sistemarsi su un fianco con le spalle sul divano, scivolando un po’ per fare spazio. Sherlock appoggiò la testa nell'incavo del braccio di John, rassegnandosi a un sovraccarico sensoriale quando John gli si premette di nuovo vicino, con la mano che scivolava in giù lungo lo stomaco per prendergli in mano l’uccello dolorosamente duro. Sherlock emise un suono che sicuramente non era un piagnucolio.

"Vieni per me," gli alitò John all'orecchio, con la mano che si muoveva in carezze tormentosamente lunghe e lente. "Sei così. Fottutamente. Eccitante. Fammelo vedere. Fammelo vedere adesso."

"Qualsiasi cosa," Sherlock si sentì balbettare, vacillando sul limite. "Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa..."

"Lo so," disse John con voce roca. "Dio, lo so. Pensavi che non lo sapessi?" La sua mano si stava muovendo più velocemente e Sherlock si sentì cadere. "Adesso fammi vedere questo. Mostrami quanto cazzo sei bello, pazzo bastardo, _fammelo vedere_."

Sherlock colpì il petto di John con la mano libera mentre veniva, il suo corpo che sussultava contro quello di John mentre la sua testa scattava all’indietro. Non riusciva a vedere, ma poteva sentire qualcuno che sperava con fervore non essere sé stesso che ansimava alcune faccende incoerenti su _John_ e _qualsiasi cosa_ e _tutto quello che voglio._ Si sentì venire spruzzandosi lo stomaco e il petto, sentì John dire "Oh, Cristo, sì," e poi la bocca di John fu di nuovo sulla sua, di nuovo nella sua. Sherlock si staccò solo quando il bisogno di ossigeno divenne imperativo; premette la fronte contro il collo di John e respirò affannosamente.

La mano di John si stava ancora muovendo su e giù sul suo uccello, lenta e gentile, e Sherlock dovette mordersi il labbro per trattenere i piccoli rumori assurdi che gli indugiavano proprio dietro le corde vocali. "Sei incredibile," mormorò John. "Dio, sei incredibile." La sua mano scivolò giù dall’uccello di Sherlock e gli si posò sul fianco. Gli baciò la fronte e si accomodò contro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi. Era evidente che non aveva alcuna intenzione di spostarsi o di chiedere a Sherlock di farlo. Un'altra sorpresa. Un'altra ridicola, romantica e completamente appiccicosa sorpresa; sarebbero stati incollati l’uno all’altro nel giro di un'ora.

Sherlock si scoprì straordinariamente indifferente. Guardò John addormentarsi, accarezzandogli via dalla fronte i capelli color sabbia e combattendo la stanchezza che gli assaliva i muscoli. Ancora nessun segno di dolore, ma le endorfine non sarebbero durate a lungo, sfortunatamente, per nessuno dei due. Ne era valsa la pena. Dio, ne era valsa la pena. John valeva la pena di qualsiasi cosa, e dannazione se l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.

***

John si svegliò con riluttanza, cercando di non gemere ad alta voce. Dannazione, Dannazione, Dannazione al piede, Dannazione alle costole, Dannazione alla testa e... oh, _Dannazione_. Sherlock. Tastò i cuscini accanto a sé. Sherlock non c'era più. L'appartamento era buio e Sherlock non c'era più. Il cuore di John sprofondò. Be’, aveva saputo che era un rischio. Sherlock era portato ad avere ripensamenti. Cristo, sperava di non aver appena distrutto la loro amicizia, perché quello...

"Sto preparando un po’ di tè."

John si voltò verso la voce, sorpreso. Poteva vedere Sherlock muoversi nella luce lattiginosa della strada e lottò per sedersi, serrando i denti. Udì Sherlock mormorare un'imprecazione e muoversi in fretta per aiutarlo a tirarsi su. Gli spinse tra le mani un bicchiere d'acqua e due pillole. "Sei in ritardo. Quanto male va?" Il suo braccio gli circondò le spalle.

John ritardò la risposta inghiottendo le medicine e schiarendosi la gola, non fidandosi della sua voce. Sherlock non avrebbe mai finito di sorprenderlo. "Al momento fa male quasi a fondo scala, ma questo lo sistemerà. Grazie." Si appoggiò a Sherlock mentre il suo amico gli prendeva il bicchiere. John si passò una mano sul petto. "Ci hai ripuliti."

"Per favore, non dirmi che volevi preservarci in quello stato per i posteri."

John rise, allora, per il puro sollievo che Sherlock suonasse completamente sé stesso. "No. Mi dispiace di essermelo perso, però; non credo di averti mai visto ripulire nulla."

Sherlock sbuffò e scivolò dietro John, tirandoselo all’indietro contro il petto. John emise un sospiro di piacere e gli abbandonò la testa sulla spalla. Le braccia di Sherlock lo circondarono. "Hai preparato il tè," mormorò John, assurdamente felice.

"Sei troppo facile da accontentare," sussurrò Sherlock.

"Neanche per sogno. Ho degli standard ridicolmente alti. Non vedi chi ho aspettato?"

Sherlock emise un suono lieve e gli seppellì il viso contro i capelli. "Me." La sua voce era rauca. "Perché?"

"Perché sei un tipo impossibile con cui convivere. Perché insulti tutti coloro che ti ascoltano per più di cinque minuti. Perché conosci il grado di decomposizione di un cuoio capelluto umano, ma non come usare la cassa automatica. Perché rischierai la vita per risolvere un enigma che nessun altro potrebbe risolvere in un secolo, o addirittura pensare di provare, e tu lo risolverai. Perché non farai il bucato o comprerai il maledetto latte, ma dirai a qualche maniaco di tagliarti una mano per salvare un amico. Perché suoni il violino come un angelo quando pensi che io dorma e ti ci gingilli quando sono sveglio. Perché non parlerai per giorni e poi quando lo farai mi dirai che il mio blog è spazzatura. Perché la mia vita sarebbe pura sofferenza senza di te. Perché sei pazzo, geniale, coraggioso e bello e Dio, sei assolutamente perfetto per me." John fece una pausa per respirare, sentendo il calore sul suo viso e grato che le luci fossero spente.

Sherlock si districò dal loro abbraccio e scomparve in cucina, e lo stomaco di John sprofondò fino ai piedi. Oh. Cristo. _Troppe informazioni, John, troppo in fretta, troppo presto, troppo_ —

Si alzò a fatica dal divano e afferrò il pigiama, lottando per infilarselo mentre zoppicava in cucina. Poteva sentire Sherlock che versava il tè. "Senti. Solo... dimentica tutto quello che ho detto, va bene? Dai semplicemente la colpa alle medicine o..."

John si ritrovò contro il muro con la bocca di Sherlock incollata alla propria, con quella lingua abile che accarezzava con urgenza la sua. Qualcosa di caldo, umido e salato gli cadde sul naso. John si afflosciò per il sollievo, poi avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Sherlock, approfondendo il bacio. Quando Sherlock infine alzò la bocca, il suo respiro era irregolare e troppo veloce. "Non lo dimenticherò mai," disse con voce roca.

"Va bene," sussurrò John. "Va bene. Va bene."

"Sei l'uomo più straordinario che abbia mai conosciuto. Sei perfetto, John. Assolutamente perfetto per me." E poi Sherlock lo stava baciando di nuovo, e dannazione, anche quello andava bene, così come il fatto che le mani di Sherlock erano ovunque John voleva che fossero. Tutto questo, e anche il tè. Era il bastardo più fortunato di Londra.

Un suono assordante e acuto fece eco al pensiero di John. Scosse il pavimento sotto i loro piedi e fece vibrare ogni cosa nell'appartamento; l’impatto dell'esplosione gli risuonò nelle orecchie. Anni di esperienza di combattimento presero il sopravvento mentre faceva cadere Sherlock sul pavimento, facendogli scudo, prima di rendersi conto che l'esplosione era in fondo alla strada. "Autobomba," alitò.

Sherlock gli prese la faccia tra le mani. "Ricordi quel problema di cui ti ho accennato?"

"Sì."

"Ci siamo dentro."

"Diversivo?"

"Oh, sì."

"Quindi ci aspettiamo compagnia."

"Quasi immediatamente, immagino."

"Pete ha preso le nostre pistole."

"Dovremo improvvisare."

John lanciò un’imprecazione e si tirò di nuovo su mani e ginocchia per permettere a Sherlock di alzarsi. Sherlock lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. "John, dovrò insistere sul fatto che tu non ti faccia ammazzare." Aprì un cassetto e tirò fuori un coltello da scalco piuttosto intimidatorio, offrendoglielo.

"Contraccambio. No, grazie, se è Wilkes preferisco un randello." John uscì zoppicando dalla cucina, poi esitò. "È Wilkes, no?"

"Se siamo fortunati."

"Oh, sul 221B splende sempre il sole," mormorò John, afferrando il più minaccioso degli attizzatoi del camino e zoppicando il più in fretta possibile a schiacciarsi contro un lato della porta che dava sulle scale. Sherlock lo raggiunse, premendo la spalla contro la sua, il coltello in una mano e il suo cappotto nell'altra. "E se è la squadra di Mycroft..."

"La squadra di Mycroft si farà riconoscere. Ma oso dire che al momento sono occupati." Il suono di grida, sirene e vetri infranti si diffondeva attraverso le finestre aperte; l'odore di esplosivo, benzina e fumo aleggiava nell'aria.

"Bastardi," ringhiò John. "Quanti feriti o peggio, solo per ottenere qualcosa che è conservato in una camera blindata del ministero?"

"Mmmh," disse Sherlock.

John gli lanciò un'occhiata tagliente. "Il chip è stato recuperato."

"Assolutamente," gli mormorò Sherlock all'orecchio. "L'ho recuperato dalla mensola del caminetto e l'ho messo nel tuo kit chirurgico."

"Tu cosa?"

"È un problema?"

"Dobbiamo lavorare sulla nostra comunicazione," sibilò John mentre la serratura della porta d'ingresso si apriva minacciosamente. "Stai dicendo-"

"Il chip che ho radiografato era autentico. Con ogni probabilità, Mycroft ha un chip contraffatto. Lo scoprirà adesso, dovrei pensare."

John si morse il labbro, immaginando lo sguardo sul viso di Mycroft mentre faceva quella particolare scoperta. "Potrei darti un fottuto bacio in questo momento," alitò, sollevando l’attizzatoio mentre la porta si apriva.

"Aiuto! Sherlock, aiutami!"

John si girò con stupore verso Sherlock. "Che diavolo-"

"Non esattamente un attacco di nascosto," osservò secco Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" Il suono di qualcuno che saliva, e cadeva, su per le scale echeggiò nell'appartamento.

John arrischiò uno sguardo dietro l'angolo, ma vide una sola figura. "È solo, per quanto posso vedere."

"Vediamo cos’ha da dire, allora." Sherlock infilò il coltello nella tasca del cappotto e se lo mise sopra il pigiama.

"Posso colpirlo per primo?"

"Sii educato, John." Sherlock accese le luci. Aveva quel suo piccolo mezzo sorriso, quello che inevitabilmente faceva vorticare e sobbalzare John dall’interno, e gli ultimi tre giorni non l'avevano minimamente cambiato. John abbassò l’attizzatoio proprio mentre Sebastian Wilkes inciampava sulla soglia per atterrare a carponi sul tappeto.

Wilkes spostò selvaggiamente lo sguardo da John a Sherlock.

"Ciao, Sebastian." Sherlock accostò un braccio alle spalle di John e lo guidò in direzione della cucina. "Stavamo per prendere un tè, gradiresti unirti a noi?"

***

Sherlock voltò malvolentieri le spalle a Wilkes, manovrando John in modo che il proprio corpo bloccasse la visuale di Wilkes su di lui. "Non sottovalutarlo," mormorò all'orecchio di John. "Anche il più stupido degli animali ha i denti."

John annuì. Stringeva ancora l’attizzatoio e non mostrava alcun segno di volerlo lasciar andare. Sì. Era ancora una volta sulla breccia, per John. Sherlock gli porse la sua tazza di tè e la toccò leggermente con la propria; John sorrise nella tazza mentre beveva il primo sorso.

"Tè?" Wilkes barcollò e li seguì in cucina. "Sherlock. Non volevo nulla di tutto questo, mi ha ricattato. Mi dispiace che si sia spinto fino a questo punto, non è mai stato quello che volevo."

Sherlock si congratulò con se stesso per non aver schiacciato Wilkes con il bollitore. "Accetti le sue scuse, John?"

John fece una pausa, con la tazza sollevata alle labbra. "Qualcuno si è scusato?"

Wilkes sembrava sinceramente fuori di sé. "Mi ucciderà!"

"È perfetto, Sherlock. Ti sei ricordato del latte." John assaporò un altro sorso, gli occhi pieni di affetto e malizia, e Sherlock bevve per allentarsi la gola.

Sherlock distolse a fatica lo sguardo da John. "Scusa, Sebastian, posso versartene un po’? Lo preferisci nero, credo."

Wilkes, per qualche motivo, sembrava non avere interesse per il tè. "Ti sto dicendo che sono vittima di un ricatto e che il mio ricattatore mi ucciderà!"

"Sì, il temperamento di Sir Edward è noto, in particolare quando non riesce a ottenere quel che vuole." Sherlock ebbe la soddisfazione di veder cadere la mascella di Wilkes. "Ma davvero, cosa ti aspettavi? Non hai consegnato ciò che avevi promesso e poi hai sprecato tempo prezioso dedicandoti al tuo divertimento preferito."

"Come... come hai..."

"Solo un altro dei miei strani trucchetti da fenomeno da baraccone. Mi dispiace, ma se sei venuto qui in cerca di protezione, sei stato sfortunato. Sir Edward e il tuo amico Cullen si sono appropriati delle nostre armi quando ci hanno rapito."

Gli occhi di Wilkes si spalancarono. "Sir Edward—"

"Oh, sì, lui era lì. Cullen non aveva idea di chi fosse, ovviamente, anche se mi sfugge come quell’orribile travestimento e quell'accento cockney potessero ingannare chiunque con un lobo frontale funzionante. Sembra che non si fidasse di te. O di Cullen. Non sarei sorpreso se avesse pianificato fin dall'inizio di uccidere entrambi."

Wilkes si leccò le labbra e scivolò verso di loro; all'istante Sherlock sentì John farsi più vicino. "Possiamo fare un accordo, Sherlock. Posso darti Cullen..."

John latrò una risata. "Buona fortuna."

"Cullen è morto," disse Sherlock in tono piatto, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Wilkes.

Wilkes divenne bianco, poi avvampò di un rosso intenso, il suo viso si contorse per la rabbia. "L'hai ucciso?"

"Oh, sì. Gli ho dato fuoco," disse freddamente Sherlock.

"E io l'ho accoltellato." John bevve un altro sorso di tè. "Ci ha messo un po’ a morire, comunque."

"Bastardi sanguinari," ringhiò Wilkes.

"Era uno dei tuoi favoriti, vero?" Sherlock controllò la voce con uno sforzo. Non sarebbe stato piacevole e solo Dio sapeva come avrebbe reagito John. "Pensavo di aver riconosciuto i tuoi tocchi artistici."

"Potrei rovinarti così facilmente," grugnì Wilkes. "Sai che potrei."

"Sei a corto di tempo, Seb. Sir Edward è alle tue calcagna e non è un uomo con cui scherzare."

"Vuole il chip."

"Il ministero ha il chip".

Wilkes sorrise. "No. Sir Edward sa che non è così."

"Lo sa, ora?" Sherlock prese nota mentale di mortificare ulteriormente Mycroft informandolo che c’era più di una falla nella sicurezza del ministero. "Non riesco a immaginare dove abbia avuto quell'impressione."

"Ti offro un accordo. Tu mi dai il chip. E io ti darò il video."

Finalmente. Fu quasi un sollievo che fosse uscito allo scoperto. Sherlock posò con cura la sua tazza di tè. "Lasciami chiarire. Anche se avessi il chip, la risposta sarebbe no. Capisci?"

"Lo posterò online."

Sherlock sostenne lo sguardo dell'uomo. "Postalo e sii dannato."

Wilkes si rivolse a John con un sorriso che disse a Sherlock esattamente cosa sarebbe successo. "Sai in cosa si è messo all'università, il tuo ragazzo?"

John stava iniziando ad avere un aspetto pericoloso; posò la tazza e non disse nulla, guardando Wilkes come se fosse qualcosa di disgustoso che si era grattato via dalla suola della scarpa. Sherlock ascoltò Wilkes come in trance. Erano passati così tanti anni.

"Dio, era una cosuccia così giovane e dolce. Zero esperienza a letto e uno psicopatico totale, naturalmente, ma con un viso e un corpo del genere, chi se ne frega? Io no di certo. L'ho addestrato, John, l'ho addestrato a prendere qualunque cosa gli dessi e ringraziarmi per questo. Immaginalo, John, immaginalo a diciannove anni, a prendere per la prima volta su quella pelle un colpo di frustino. E qual era la parte migliore? Lo odiava. Ne odiava ogni minuto e continuava a tornare per averne ancora. Ora, che razza di malato..."

Il pugno di John colpì il viso di Wilkes a una tale velocità che Sherlock sentì il naso dell'uomo spezzarsi, ma fu il rumore dell’attizzatoio che cadeva che alla fine lo riportò alla coscienza. Il sangue era schizzato sul completo di Wilkes, ma John lo ignorò; agguantò il collo di Wilkes in una presa a strozzo molto efficiente e procedette a trascinarlo fuori dalla cucina. La sua zoppia non lo rallentò minimamente.

Sherlock ritrovò la voce. "John! Che stai facendo?"

"Niente di cui preoccuparsi, Sherlock, sto semplicemente buttando via la spazzatura," disse John, con un tono di constatazione che disse a Sherlock che qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi c'era di sicuro.

Sherlock lo seguì attraverso il salotto, una parte di lui si godette la vista di Sebastian Wilkes, finanziere internazionale e totale spreco di spazio, che agitava le braccia e sputacchiava mentre John lo trascinava verso la finestra aperta.

La finestra. Oh, Cristo. "John, _no._ "

John piegò Wilkes sul davanzale. "Ti sembra un bel pezzo di strada per arrivare giù? A me lo sembra fottutamente." John afferrò le gambe di Wilkes e lo spinse oltre il bordo, provocando un urlo. "Cerchiamo di capirci, tu ed io. Tu? Non meriti di respirare l'aria di Sherlock, e non l'hai mai meritato. Perché sei un fottuto parassita. Ora, questo è ciò che accadrà. Primo, distruggerai qualunque piccolo video osceno o foto tu abbia fatto. E poi contatterai il Ministero degli Interni e dirai esattamente quando, come e chi riguardo a quel dannato chip." Wilkes emise qualcosa di simile a uno squittio mentre John gli dava un'altra spinta. "Perché se non lo fai, ti troverò e ti taglierò le palle. Ora, cosa sei tu?"

Wilkes articolò qualcosa d’incomprensibile.

"Non ti sento!"

"Sono un fottuto parassita!" strillò Wilkes sovrastando il suono delle sirene.

"Bene, allora." John riportò Wilkes all’interno e lo scaricò in un ansimante, torvo mucchio sul pavimento. Wilkes fece un debole tentativo di prendere qualcosa nella tasca sul petto della giacca, ma John gliel’aveva già tolta prima che potesse impugnarla correttamente. John raccolse l’arma e lanciò a Sherlock uno sguardo disgustato. "Scarica.”

Wilkes si alzò in piedi e si precipitò verso la porta, ma si bloccò al suono di una voce morbida e colta.

"Mio Dio, signor Wilkes. Lei è una delusione."

Sherlock si girò di scatto, estraendo il coltello dalla tasca, ma fu inutile. L'uomo alla porta sparò una volta, e Sebastian Wilkes cadde a terra con la nuca spazzata via.

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

John guardò il sangue che filtrava attraverso il loro tappeto, scioccato fino alla paralisi per due interi secondi - finché non vide l'espressione sul viso di Sherlock. Cercando di non pensare troppo, lanciò la pistola inutile ai piedi dell'uomo alla porta e tirò su la giacca di Wilkes per coprirgli la testa. Quindi si spostò per mettersi di fronte a Sherlock. "No," disse piano. "Sherlock. Guardami."

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dal pavimento e incontrò i suoi occhi, annuendo in silenzio. Il coltello gli scivolò dalle dita e cadde sul tappeto.

"Mi scuso, signor Holmes. Capisco che era un vecchio amico, ma dovevo farlo."

"Senta, è arrivato troppo tardi," disse bruscamente John. Tutto quello che voleva fare era allontanare Sherlock da quella cosa che sanguinava sul tappeto, e non poteva. "Il ministero ha recuperato ciò che sta cercando giorni fa e..."

"Sì, sì." L'uomo entrò e si accomodò sulla sedia più vicina alla porta. Era incredibile quanto sembrasse innocuo, come il nonno di qualcuno - se tuo nonno poteva spararti tra gli occhi al primo tentativo. "Ho già sentito questa storia. Non ho bisogno di ascoltarla di nuovo." Agitò una mano verso il divano. "Per favore, sedetevi. Sono sicuro che possiamo essere civili al riguardo."

"Civili? C'è un morto sul nostro tappeto e Dio sa quanti ce ne sono per strada..."

"Non c’è nessun morto per strada, dottore. Sono stato molto attento. Per favore, si sieda." Il tono era educato, ma celava un bordo tagliente.

John e Sherlock si scambiarono un'occhiata. Sherlock si diresse al divano e si sedette; John si sedette accanto a lui.

"Allora. Posso vedere dall’esposizione sulla mensola del vostro camino che ha risolto il puzzle. Posso dedurre dal fatto che lì ci sono venticinque pezzi che sa che il chip è nascosto nel ventiseiesimo. Il ventiseiesimo pezzo non è stato consegnato al ministero. Dev’essere qui."

"Suona ragionevole," disse piano Sherlock. "Non le daremo il chip."

"Regina e Inghilterra, signor Holmes?"

"Etica professionale, se vuole. O forse non mi sento incline a cooperare con persone che mi puntano contro delle pistole."

L'uomo ridacchiò. "Questo posso rispettarlo. Signor Holmes, sono un dipendente pubblico da tutta la vita costretto al pensionamento prematuro."

"Ciò accade quando si gestisce un giro di estorsione collaterale, anche quando il tuo nome _è_ Sir Edward Burke."

"Alcuni potrebbero pensare che costringere i malvagi a pagare per i loro alti tradimenti e reati occulti sia l'atto di un uomo giusto."

"Alcuni potrebbero pensare che trarre profitto a spese dei reati altrui sia un alto tradimento.”

Burke sorrise sul serio. "Accetteremo di non concordare. Questo affare con il chip aveva lo scopo di finanziare una pensione confortevole. Un semplice furto, una semplice vendita e nessun ferito."

"Delle persone _sono_ state ferite," disse John, incapace di tacere più a lungo. "E non ricordo che lei fosse così amante della pace fuori da Angelo."

"Oh, andiamo. Un po’ di combattimento tra soldati in pensione? A proposito, lei è molto bravo. Quando ho sentito che era un chirurgo, non pensavo che avrebbe rappresentato una gran sfida."

"Se vuole, possiamo uscire e farci un altro giro."

"John," mormorò Sherlock.

"Ad ogni modo, ho scelto i miei agenti in modo incauto, per non dire altro. Il signor Wilkes mi ha assicurato in modo abbastanza convincente di essere un collegamento esperto in tali questioni. Invece mi sono ritrovato a trattare con un dilettante di basso livello che immaginava che questo fosse giocare a James Bond nel giardino della mamma. Ha usato il suo cellulare personale per organizzare la vendita. Ve lo chiedo! Un uomo già sotto l'occhio del Ministero degli Interni, contattare un acquirente sul suo cellulare personale. Avrei dovuto essere deluso oltre ogni ragione se Mycroft Holmes _non_ avesse arrestato il mio acquirente e recuperato la scatola."

"Posso chiederle di chi è stata l'idea di usare una scatola puzzle?" La voce di Sherlock era molto calma.

Burke alzò gli occhi al cielo. "È stato il signor Wilkes. Un uomo così intelligente, il nostro signor Wilkes." Burke lanciò uno sguardo sprezzante al cadavere sul tappeto. "Ha messo il chip nella scatola quando il signor Cullen gliel’ha portato. Niente di tutto ciò che quest'uomo ha fatto è stato ben condotto. La sua scelta del signor Cullen, per esempio, era incomprensibile; Cullen era senza principi e instabile, e ha messo in pericolo l'intera operazione. S’immagini di assassinare un corriere del ministero. È il massimo della stupidità e della condotta dilettantesca. Piuttosto disgustoso. E posso assicurarle che il suo rapimento non ha mai fatto parte del piano. Ho provato a ricordarlo al signor Cullen, se rammenta. In ogni caso, mi dolgo sinceramente per qualsiasi inconveniente."

Inconveniente. La mano di John si strinse a pugno al ricordo della faccia di Sherlock mentre veniva percosso. Tentò di rispondere e non ci riuscì.

"E questi dettagli e rimpianti dovrebbero convincermi a darle il chip?" Sherlock sembrava divertito.

"No. Questi dettagli e rimpianti dovrebbero farle capire perché sparerò al suo amico se _non_ mi dà il chip."

Quel poco colore rimasto nella faccia di Sherlock svanì.

Burke si strinse nelle spalle. "Niente di personale, dottore."

"Non è mai personale," si sentì dire John.

"Potrei sparare al signor Holmes, naturalmente..."

"Allora lo faccia," disse Sherlock. Il respiro di John gli si bloccò in gola.

"Ma si dà al caso che io nutra un grande rispetto personale e professionale per suo fratello e non vorrei affliggerlo se potessi in qualche modo evitarlo." John riprese a respirare. "Vede, ho il mio tipo di etica professionale."

John sentì aprirsi la porta d’ingresso e si girò verso il suono, sorpreso. Chi--?

"Signor Holmes? Va tutto bene, lassù?"

John nascose con uno sforzo il suo sollievo. La squadra di Mycroft. Ed era dannatamente ora, anche.

"Va tutto bene," ribatté Sherlock. La voce gli tremava appena. "Andate a prendere un caffè."

John gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito. Caffè. Aveva detto loro di prendere un _caffè_.

"Signore?"

"Ho detto di andare a prendere un caffè." Lo sguardo di Sherlock non lasciò mai la faccia di Burke.

"Sì, signore." La porta si chiuse e la stanza rimase in silenzio per due interi secondi.

"Spero sinceramente che non fosse quello che penso," disse piano Burke.

"La mia capacità di rassicurarla dipende interamente da cosa pensa che fosse," rispose Sherlock con tono ironico.

"Penso che lei abbia appena dato la risposta in codice per segnalare un intruso."

"Allora temo che la sua speranza sia stata delusa. Le mie condoglianze."

John abbassò la testa e sorrise a niente in particolare.

Burke si alzò dalla sedia. "Il chip, per favore. Immediatamente."

"Non ha senso," disse piano Sherlock. "L’allarme è stato dato; saliranno da quelle scale tra due minuti."

Burke attraversò la stanza e spinse la canna della pistola sotto il mento di John. "Per favore, non mi faccia fare questo."

John chiuse gli occhi, chiedendosi se poteva afferrare l'arma prima che sparasse. Sembrava improbabile, ma era tentato di provare, solo per negare la soddisfazione a questo coglione. Sentì Sherlock alzarsi dal divano.

"Scelta saggia," disse Burke.

John aprì gli occhi e guardò Sherlock aprire il cassetto inferiore della sua scrivania ed estrarre il suo kit chirurgico. Lo aprì e ne prelevò un piccolo pezzo di legno intagliato di forma irregolare. "Ecco qui." Sherlock lo lanciò in un arco alto e lungo, che passò sopra la testa di Burke in direzione della porta.

"Grazie, Sherlock."

John girò la testa verso la voce in tempo per vedere Mycroft infilarsi il pezzetto di legno nel taschino sul petto della giacca. Se qualcuno avesse detto a John che oggi sarebbe stato felice di vedere Mycroft Holmes, gli avrebbe detto senza mezzi termini di andare affanculo. Come diavolo avesse salito quella rampa di scale senza emettere un suono John non riusciva a immaginarlo, e in quel momento non gliene poteva fregare di meno. Mycroft non sembrava essere armato, ma dopo tutto ciò che aveva visto nei giorni scorsi John non si sarebbe stato stupito se l'uomo avesse avuto un lanciamissili nel manico dell'ombrello.

Mycroft guardò Burke con un'espressione di disapprovazione. "Be’, abbiamo avuto una nottata piena, vero Edward?"

"Mycroft." Burke prese atto della sua presenza con un sorriso cupo.

"Terrorismo, omicidio e..." Mycroft agitò con sprezzo la mano verso John. "—Questo brutto melodramma."

"Oh, bene. Grazie." Con la coda dell'occhio, John vide Sherlock muoversi verso di lui e maledisse Mycroft per non aver immediatamente portato suo fratello fuori dalla stanza.

"È persuasione," rispose Burke con tono blando. "Ed è molto efficace."

"Sì, lo vedo. Scenario non protetto, obiettivo non acquisito e fuga impossibile. Stai andando magnificamente. Tutto quel che manca è la capsula al cianuro."

Le labbra di Burke si contrassero. "Ho tuo fratello."

"Hai il coinquilino di mio fratello."

"È tutt’uno, Mycroft, nel caso non l'avessi notato. Basta guardarlo, mentre cerca di arrivarmi addosso furtivo come una tigre a tre zampe."

Sherlock si bloccò dov'era, a distanza di un braccio da John.

"Mycroft, porta tuo fratello fuori di qui," disse John, sapendo che stava mostrando la sua disperazione e fregandosene altamente. "A che diavolo di gioco stai giocando?"

Mycroft lo ignorò. "È uno spettacolo penoso. Questo è da dilettante, Edward. Non hai mio fratello o qualsiasi altra cosa che valga la pena di avere. È tempo di calare il sipario."

"Se pensi che mi troverò sul banco degli imputati dopo trentacinque anni di servizio, ti consiglio di ripensarci."

"Il pensiero non mi è mai passato per la mente."

"Chiama la tua squadra e procurami una macchina. Il dottore e io andremo a fare un giro."

"Riesce a malapena a camminare," disse Sherlock, con lo sguardo fisso sul viso di John. "Andrò io."

"Sto bene," disse John a Burke, incapace di guardare Sherlock negli occhi. "Camminerò."

Burke ridacchiò. "Vedi, Mycroft?"

Mycroft li osservò per un momento con le sopracciglia sollevate. "Sì. Sì, vedo." Sospirò. "Oh, molto bene, allora, Edward. Sembra che il brutto melodramma sia all’ordine del giorno. Andiamo."

John lanciò a Sherlock una rapida occhiata, ma Sherlock stava guardando suo fratello.

Burke lanciò a Mycroft un'occhiata sorpresa. "Scusa?"

"Sarò io il tuo ostaggio. Non ti starai aspettando che te lo chieda in ginocchio, spero."

Burke sorrise debolmente e tirò via la sua arma dalla gola di John, poi si allontanò adagio da John e Sherlock.

"Mycroft?" La voce di Sherlock era tesa.

"Oh, non preoccuparti, Sherlock." Mycroft gli fece uno strano sorriso. "Andrà tutto bene."

"Certo che sarà così," disse Burke in tono seccato, girandosi per puntare la sua arma su Mycroft. "Non siamo selvaggi, qui."

"Tutti dobbiamo andarcene, prima o poi," continuò Mycroft mentre iniziava a scendere le scale, con Burke che lo seguiva da presso. "Se va storto, Sherlock, di’ alla mamma che sono morto per il vero amore; le farà piacere."

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo, Mycroft, sei ridicolo." Burke sembrava profondamente irritato.

Sherlock aiutò John a rimettersi in piedi; John fissò incredulo l'uomo. "È... serio?"

"Molto. Resta qui." Sherlock si mosse silenziosamente in cima alle scale. John strinse i denti e zoppicò dietro di lui. Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo esasperato e allungò il braccio per trattenerlo indietro. John scrutò giù per le scale.

"Devo alzare le braccia? Questo mi farà sembrare completamente spaventato, non credi?" La voce di Mycroft echeggiò dalla tromba delle scale mentre sollevava le mani.

"No. Penso che tu sia andato--"

Mycroft si girò di scatto, afferrando la mano di Burke che reggeva la pistola per il polso e forzandola in aria. Burke fece fuoco, facendo cadere una nuvola di polvere di gesso dal soffitto mentre Mycroft gli sbatteva il braccio contro il muro. La pistola gli cadde di mano e rotolò giù per le scale; Mycroft spinse prontamente il ginocchio nell'inguine di Burke. Burke si piegò a metà e Mycroft se lo lanciò oltre la spalla ad atterrare in un mucchio scomposto ai piedi della tromba delle scale.

"Sotto la cintura. Sotto la cintura!" ansimò Burke, mentre Mycroft estraeva un paio di manette dalla tasca del cappotto.

"Qualcuno potrebbe dire che minacciare il fratello di un collega è colpire sotto la cintura, ma non voglio cavillare." Mycroft lo ammanettò e lo tirò in piedi.

Burke rimase curvo, ansimando. "Non l’ho toccato con un dito!"

"Ed è proprio per questo che ti ho fatto la cortesia di non romperti il collo. Smettila di lamentarti, Edward, è sconveniente."

"Dovremmo applaudire?" chiese seccamente John a Sherlock.

"Non credo che lo apprezzerebbe," rispose Sherlock con un mezzo sorriso. "Fuori allenamento, vero Mycroft?"

Mycroft guardò su per le scale con aria sofferente. "Detesto il lavoro sul campo." Bussò due volte alla porta principale e la aprì per rivelare mezza dozzina di uomini pesantemente armati. Diede a Burke una spinta non troppo gentile nella loro direzione. "Ritiratevi. Mandate dentro i ripulitori."

John guardò Burke e la squadra scomparire alla vista, sentendo che con loro scompariva la sua ultima resistenza. Sentì il braccio di Sherlock scivolargli attorno alle spalle.

Mycroft diede un'altra occhiata a Sherlock e John. "Non ci vorrà molto. Ti consiglio di aspettare nella stanza di John finché non avranno finito. E, Sherlock?"

"Mycroft?"

"Cerca di stare lontano dai guai per i prossimi giorni. Semplicemente non posso occuparmi di questioni di interesse pubblico se hai bisogno di essere salvato tutti i momenti."

***

Sherlock si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto di John, dandogli le spalle e si tolse la maglietta. "Obbedisco, ma protesto." Udì la brusca inspirazione di John e fece una smorfia. "Sembra peggio di quello che è."

"Non posso credere di averti permesso di portarmi in braccio questa mattina. Dovevo aver preso un colpo in testa." La voce di John era aspra, ma il suo tocco era così leggero che Sherlock riuscì a malapena a sentirlo mentre spalmava l'unguento.

Sherlock lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero. "Non essere assurdo. Sei l'unico dottore da cui mi sarei trovato a meno di un chilometro se avessi potuto fare a modo mio. Quel cretino maldestro al Barts..."

"Ha fatto un buon lavoro. Un paio di dozzine di ferite da coltello da ricucire e queste maledette contusioni e i lividi..." La voce di John si fece di nuovo tesa; si schiarì la gola. "Le cicatrici non saranno tanto evidenti."

"Non mi preoccupo delle cicatrici." John toccò un punto particolarmente doloroso e Sherlock trasse un piccolo respiro.

"Scusa," mormorò John. "Fammi sapere se fa troppo male."

"Non ne fa. È solo..." Sherlock cercò a tentoni il resto della frase, infastidito dal fatto che il suo cervello sembrasse avvolto nel cotone.

"È stata una lunga giornata," concluse John per lui.

Sherlock sbuffò un po’ d'aria dai polmoni. "Sì. Una lunga giornata." Si fermò per un momento. "Non hai chiesto."

"Chiesto?" John sembrava sorpreso.

"Riguardo a quello che ti ha detto Wilkes."

John rimase in silenzio per un momento. "Non pensavo che avresti voluto parlarne."

"Perché no?"

"È personale. Non sei esattamente un chiacchierone quando si tratta della tua vita privata."

Sherlock riuscì a sbuffare. "Molto osservatore. Non vuoi saperlo?"

"Voglio sapere tutto quello che vuoi dirmi."

"E non di più?"

"E non di più."

"Perché?"

"Hai diritto alla tua privacy. È già abbastanza grave che quel bastardo mi abbia detto cose che non era affar mio sapere.”

Sherlock girò la testa abbastanza da intravedere John. La sua faccia era atteggiata in qualcosa di molto simile al dolore. Si voltò in fretta, stranamente scosso. "Singolare. La maggior parte delle persone nella tua situazione penserebbe che fossero precisamente affari loro." Chiuse gli occhi mentre un’altra stilettata di dolore lo coglieva di sorpresa.

"Scusa," disse piano John. "Quasi fatto."

Sherlock trasse un respiro, meravigliandosi della sua strana coazione a proseguire l'argomento. "Tutto quello che ha detto era vero. Ero goffo e ignorante."

"Eri un ragazzino."

"Seb è stato l'unico a manifestare interesse ad avere qualcosa a che fare con me."

"Si è approfittato di te. Va bene, girati in modo che possa dare un'occhiata al tuo collo."

Sherlock si voltò per guardare John e sollevò il mento. "Eravamo adulti consenzienti, John."

La bocca di John era bloccata in una linea cupa. "Non sto parlando di legalità." Tolse con delicatezza la benda sulla gola di Sherlock, sussultando. "Dannazione, Sherlock, questo è tutto..."

"Credi che abbia approfittato della mia ignoranza."

"Credo che abbia approfittato della tua innocenza."

Sherlock quasi rise. John e le sue idee romantiche. "Io non sono mai stato innocente."

"Ognuno è innocente almeno una volta nella vita. A volte più d’una." John applicò un unguento lungo la ferita, il viso contratto come se stesse medicando la propria gola. Sherlock poté sentire i punti tesi protestare e strinse i denti. John ritirò la mano e la ripulì dall'unguento con un fazzoletto. "Lasciami mettere su una nuova fasciatura e abbiamo finito."

"Ti ha detto la verità. Lo odiavo. Odiavo tutto ciò che mi faceva. E continuavo a tornare." Sherlock si chiese perché stesse ancora parlando.

John gli applicò un nuovo bendaggio alla gola. "Sherlock." La sua voce tesa quasi cedette. Raccattò la sua maglietta. "Mettiti la maglia."

Sherlock si fece passare la maglietta da sopra la testa. "Mi sono sempre chiesto perché l'ho fatto."

John spense la luce e Sherlock restò seduto sbattendo le palpebre nell'oscurità, cercando di vedere la faccia di John alla debole luce della finestra. "A volte essere completamente soli è peggio di qualsiasi quantità di dolore fisico," disse piano John.

Sherlock si accorse gradualmente di qualche movimento involontario nei suoi arti e, sollevando le mani, vide perfino nell'oscurità che stavano tremando. "Mi tremano le mani," disse con calma, rigirandole ed esaminandole. "Perché mi tremano le mani?"

John prese la sua coperta di scorta dai piedi del letto e gliel’avvolse attorno con cura. "Perché sei sotto shock." Le sue braccia lo circondarono.

"È ridicolo. Perché diavolo dovrei essere sotto shock?"

John appoggiò la testa contro quella di Sherlock. "Perché hai appena visto uccidere qualcuno di cui t’importava."

"Importava?" Sherlock era sconvolto dalla mancanza di comprensione di John. "Lo odiavo. Odiavo tutto di lui. L’ho lasciato. Vuoi sapere perché?"

John si appoggiò contro i cuscini con Sherlock tra le braccia; lui non provò alcun desiderio di resistere. "Se vuoi dirmelo." John gli pettinò con le dita i capelli sulla nuca mentre Sherlock si sistemava contro di lui, disteso su un fianco con la testa sulla sua spalla. Cedendo all'istinto, Sherlock si avvolse attorno a John, immergendosi nel suo calore.

"Ho trovato la sua collezione. Video e foto. Dozzine di persone. La maggior parte erano più giovani di me. Molto più giovani. C'era una ragazza in quelle foto che non avrebbe potuto avere più di dodici anni."

"Buon Dio," mormorò John.

"L'ho affrontato. Ha riso. Gli ho detto che era finita. Mi disse di non essere stupido. Mi offrì un centinaio di sterline per ciascun video."

"Lui... cosa?" La voce di John si abbassò in un sussurro velenoso. "Ha fatto _cosa_?"

"A quei tempi era una somma abbastanza allettante."

"Allettante?" John respirava troppo in fretta. "Avrei dovuto..." S’interruppe e si fece più vicino, baciandogli la fronte. "Sherlock-"

"Non ho accettato."

"Certo che non hai fottutamente accettato."

"Ho cercato di interessare la polizia locale alle sue... attività con i minori. Riesci a immaginare la stupidità? Naturalmente per allora aveva spostato la sua collezione. Ho rintracciato la ragazza. Ha negato tutto. Sono sembrato un pazzo."

"Non eri un pazzo."

"Avevo pensato che all’università sarebbe stato diverso. Un nuovo inizio." Sherlock era seccato di sentirsi balbettare, come se avesse freddo. "Là nessuno mi conosceva. Ma dopo quello, Sebastian si è assicurato che mi conoscessero tutti."

"Nessuno di loro ti conosceva," gli sussurrò John all'orecchio.

"Perché parlo così tanto?" La terrificante realizzazione ebbe finalmente luogo. "È lo shock?"

"Sì, è lo shock."

Sherlock era disgustato. "Sembro un idiota."

"Non a me."

"Non riesco a pensare, John. Non riesco dannatamente a _pensare_." La cosa era nauseante; e se fosse _rimasto_ così?

"Respira, Sherlock. Passerà presto." John appoggiò la testa su quella di Sherlock. "Ti piacerebbe che ti portassi del tè?"

"Mi piacerebbe che tu rimanessi esattamente dove sei," gracchiò Sherlock, stringendogli il braccio attorno alla vita. "E dimenticare che tutto questo sia mai successo."

"Cerca di dormire," mormorò John, sfregando il viso contro di lui.

"Lo stato della medicina in questo paese è assolutamente medievale; come diavolo fa una _coperta_ a risistemare i processi cognitivi di qualcuno?"

"Dormi."

"Buon Dio, pensi che Anderson stia andando in giro in uno stato di shock perpetuo? Spiegherebbe un sacco di cose."

"Mi sembra una teoria plausibile." John gli stava ridendo dolcemente nell'orecchio. "Cerca di dormire, svitato." Gli baciò la tempia, accarezzandolo, e Sherlock si placò, sentendo i tremori che svanivano. Chiuse gli occhi, sincronizzando il respiro con quello di John. Lui lo stava ancora tenendo stretto quando finalmente si addormentò.

***

John si svegliò di soprassalto, certo di aver sentito qualcosa, solo per scoprire che Sherlock non c'era più. Maledizione! Quell'uomo non poteva restare fermo per... John strizzò gli occhi per guardare l'orologio. Oh. Era quasi l'alba e Sherlock non mangiava da giorni. Probabilmente era uscito per fare colazione, oppure... Il suono del violino di Sherlock interruppe il suo pensiero e lo destò del tutto. Sherlock aveva lasciato aperta la porta della camera da letto e il suono dello strumento saliva per le scale e nella camera di John con sorprendente chiarezza, anche se poteva dire che Sherlock stava suonando molto piano.

John si costrinse a rimettersi in piedi, con tutti i muscoli e le ossa che protestavano. Deglutì in fretta la dose di antidolorifici, s’infilò la vestaglia e zoppicò giù per le scale il più rapidamente possibile. Il violino che suonava significava che Sherlock stava pensando. Sherlock che pensava quando non c'era motivo di pensare poteva significare guai. Poteva significare che stava pensando al defunto Sebastian Wilkes, potesse marcire all'inferno. John digrignò i denti. Se fosse stato possibile richiamare dai morti Sebastian Wilkes e ammazzarlo di nuovo, John l'avrebbe fatto. Video e dodicenni e _cento sterline per ciascun video_ , mio Dio; pensare che avuto l'opportunità di picchiare a morte quel bastardo con un attizzatoio e _l’aveva persa_.

Oppure poteva significare che stava pensando a come recuperare la maledetta collezione di Wilkes, cosa di cui John aveva tutte le intenzioni di ordinare a Mycroft di occuparsi personalmente, anche se era un dannato maestro di judo e l’imperatore segreto dell'universo.

O poteva significare che stava pensando a John. Il John con cui si era confidato la scorsa notte, il John a cui aveva raccontato cose che senza dubbio non aveva mai detto ad altra anima viva. Quello avrebbe potuto essere molto dannoso per John Watson. Nessuno custodiva i suoi segreti con più attenzione di Sherlock Holmes.

John rallentò mentre scendeva i gradini, ascoltando la musica. Dio, quell'uomo sapeva suonare. Non era semplicemente accettabile che così tanti talenti risiedessero in una sola persona. John raggiunse il fondo delle scale e si diresse verso la porta del salotto, dove si arrestò.

Era evidente che Sherlock stava suonando da qualche tempo; c'erano delle candele accese sulla mensola del camino che avevano bruciato fino a consumarsi nei loro candelieri. Sherlock era in piedi davanti al focolare, ancora vestito con la vestaglia e il pigiama, e continuava a suonare come un uomo posseduto, ignaro di tutto ciò che lo circondava, le dita che danzavano sulle corde come se fossero state create solo per quello scopo.

John non riconobbe la melodia. Tutto quello che sapeva era che lo faceva respirare più in fretta e bruciare gli occhi; deglutì attraverso la gola stretta e dolorante. Quando Sherlock terminò e sollevò l'archetto, John stava sbattendo le palpebre per schiarirsi la vista.

"Spero di non averti svegliato." La voce di Sherlock era insolitamente bassa mentre il suo sguardo si spostava su John.

"Mio Dio," gracchiò John. "Era bellissimo." Fu stupito nel veder arrossire le guance di Sherlock. "Semplicemente... squisito. Non ti ho mai sentito suonare così prima d'ora."

Sherlock fece un leggero sorriso mentre riponeva il violino nella sua custodia e allentava l'archetto. "Avevi ragione. Tendo a suonare mentre dormi."

"Non ho riconosciuto il pezzo."

Sherlock mostrò una cura eccessiva nel riporre l'archetto nella custodia. "Solo un po’ d’improvvisazione."

John si fece avanti, sbalordito. "L'hai composto tu?"

"Penso che sia un po’ azzardato definirlo una composizione." Il rossore di Sherlock si stava approfondendo.

"Sei completamente pazzo se non sai quanto fantastico sia. Guarda, sono solo un clarinettista della scuola elementare e perfino io so..." John si ritrovò agguantato e baciato prima di poter finire. E Dio, baciato a fondo. Quando Sherlock alzò la bocca aveva le ginocchia che tremavano.

"Sono contento che ti piaccia," disse Sherlock senza fiato. "L'ho scritta per te."

Be’, che fosse dannato se questo pazzo si sarebbe tirato indietro dopo una cosa del genere; John avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno al collo di Sherlock e gli abbassò la testa, perpetrando a sua volta un po’ di sbaciucchiamento. "Pensavo che suonassi solo quando stavi pensando," mormorò quando ritenne di aver chiarito il punto.

Le mani di Sherlock gli percorsero dolcemente il corpo. "A volte, di rado, suono per smettere di pensare." Fece una pausa, cercando il viso di John, poi prese fiato. "Ho avuto un incubo. Eri in acqua e non riuscivo a trovarti. Continuavo a immergermi per cercarti, ma la corrente ti aveva trascinato via." La voce di Sherlock venne meno.

"Avresti dovuto svegliarmi." John gli appoggiò la testa contro il petto. "Mi troverai sempre. O ti troverò io."

Sherlock rilasciò un piccolo respiro, avvolgendogli entrambe le braccia attorno alle spalle. "Pericoloso."

John sapeva che Sherlock non stava parlando dell’acqua. "Ripensamenti?"

"Non in quanto tali. Solo... abbi cura di te. Ti prego."

John chiuse gli occhi. Era sempre straordinario sentire quelle parole da quest'uomo. "Anche tu. Perché non c'è nessun senso a fare qualsiasi cosa senza di te."

"O di te." La voce di Sherlock suonava come se qualcosa gli stesse ostruendo la trachea. Si schiarì la gola. "Capisco che la natura del nostro lavoro richiede una certa quantità di rischio, ma questa tua compulsione a saltare nei fiumi e a provocare gli psicopatici..."

"Il nostro lavoro?" mormorò John soddisfatto.

"Scusa?"

"Hai detto 'il nostro lavoro'.”

"E allora?"

"E tu hai il coraggio di parlare di saltare e provocare, non è vero?"

"Non ho la minima..."

"Non preoccuparti. Suona di nuovo quel pezzo."

"Più tardi. Ho altri piani per la mattinata. In effetti, ho altri piani per i prossimi giorni."

"Oh?" John sollevò la testa e spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. "Un nuovo caso?"

Sherlock lo considerò con aria seria. "No. Ho intenzione di tenerti con i piedi sollevati."

John ridacchiò. "Noioso. Sparerai agli infissi nel giro di ventiquattr’ore."

"Non penso proprio." Sherlock fece scorrere le mani sotto la vestaglia di John, spingendola in giù fino a toglierla.

John lo guardò per un momento, poi gli sogghignò. "Mi piace questo piano."

"Ho pensato che avresti potuto apprezzarlo." Sherlock gli si spinse contro e lo baciò di nuovo, con una mano che gli scivolava sotto la camicia.

John cercò di togliere la vestaglia a Sherlock, ma ottenne poco aiuto da parte sua, che era troppo concentrato a tenere John tra le braccia per cooperare in molto altro. "Troppi vestiti," sussurrò John tra i baci.

Sherlock grugnì e si liberò della vestaglia, pilotando John verso la sua camera da letto.

"Allora dimmi," chiese lui, tirando la cintola dei pantaloni del pigiama di Sherlock, "L'interludio musicale faceva parte di questo piano?"

Sherlock tirò la maglia di John oltre la sua testa e la gettò da parte, accompagnandolo nella camera da letto. Stava sorridendo. "Possibile."

"Penso che lo facesse." John tolse con cura la maglia di Sherlock, attento a non impigliarla ai punti. "Penso che il piano fosse di sedurmi facendo appello alla mia natura irrimediabilmente romantica."

"Non hai dati per supportare questa teoria, John." Le lunghe mani di Sherlock scivolarono all'interno della cintura dei pantaloni del suo pigiama e li spinsero verso il basso; John ne uscì felicemente e lasciò che Sherlock lo spingesse sul letto, quindi se lo tirò addosso.

"Dimmi che qui dentro hai qualcosa di più utile dei campioni di pelle e del tessuto polmonare essiccato," gli mormorò nell'orecchio.

Gli occhi di Sherlock iniziarono a dilatarsi; brancolò sulla parte anteriore del comodino con insolita goffaggine.

"È un sì?"

Sherlock mormorò qualcosa che John interpretò come ‘bastardo sfacciato’ e riuscì ad aprire il cassetto. Estrasse un tubetto di lubrificante e un preservativo e li lasciò cadere sul letto.

John prese immediatamente il tubetto. "Dati," disse compiaciuto. "Questo è nuovo."

Sherlock lo baciò, ma John si staccò, ridendo. "Oh, no, il cammino della scienza non sarà ostacolato."

"John," ringhiò Sherlock in tono di avvertimento.

"Non nuovo di zecca, o avresti ancora la busta del farmacista a giacere in questa palude infestata dai microbi..."

"Questa è una descrizione inaccurata e offensiva."

"Ma ancora abbastanza nuovo. Quanto tempo fa hai finito quella composizione?"

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Indovina."

"Non tiro mai a indovinare. Considerato quanto tu la conosca bene, e tenendo conto quanto tu sia ridicolmente geniale in ogni cosa, direi... due settimane."

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono.

"Aha. Lo pensavo." John aprì il lubrificante. "Caso chiuso. E hai ancora troppi vestiti."

Sherlock scivolò fuori dal suo pigiama. "La tua metodologia è carente. Non hai portato prove al tuo caso."

"Non significa che mi sbagli," disse John, sorridendo.

"Per pura curiosità, e senza concedere nulla - se avessi pianificato qualcosa di così assurdo, avrebbe funzionato?" Sherlock guardò John con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Oh, mi avevi alla prima nota." John allungò un braccio e prese la mano di Sherlock. "In realtà, pensavo di aver messo in chiaro che mi avevi mesi fa, ma suppongo che, essendo l'uomo meticoloso che sei, non ti era sufficiente _avermi_ , volevi possedermi dalla testa ai piedi."

La faccia di Sherlock era diventata impossibilmente tenera. "E?"

"Missione compiuta." John iniziò ad accarezzare il lubrificante sulle dita di Sherlock.

Sherlock fissò la sua mano, chiaramente sorpreso. "Che cosa stai-"

"Ti mostrerò cosa vuol dire possedermi con la testa in mezzo ai piedi. Be’, non letteralmente, non ho più vent'anni, ma farò del mio meglio. A meno che questo sia qualcosa che tu non..."

"Sì," buttò fuori Sherlock. Adesso i suoi occhi erano completamente dilatati; fissò John. "Dio, sì. Avevo solo pensato..." Trasse un respiro. "Sì." Si tirò su per inginocchiarsi tra le gambe di John.

La sorpresa di Sherlock confermò tutti i sospetti di John. Rilasciò il respiro e lo attirò giù per un bacio, pregando di avere anche solo per una frazione della resistenza che aveva avuto a vent'anni; dallo sguardo negli occhi di Sherlock, ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. John si fece scivolare uno dei cuscini sotto la base della schiena e sollevò la gamba non ferita per appoggiare il retro del ginocchio sulla spalla di Sherlock. "Non lasciarmi far male alla tua schiena."

Sherlock gli accarezzò la coscia, deglutendo visibilmente mentre John gli prendeva la mano e guidava all’interno un dito caldo e liscio. Oh, Dio, quelle dita lunghe e talentuose. John emise un lungo respiro alla sensazione e Sherlock si bloccò. "John?"

"Va bene," sospirò John, "È bello. È solo... passato un po’ di tempo." Avvolse le dita attorno all’uccello di Sherlock che stava indurendo in fretta, accarezzandolo adagio.

"Quanto tempo?" Sherlock si chinò su di lui, seguendo la guida di John, premendo lentamente più in profondità, con gli occhi che non abbandonavano mai il suo viso.

"Ah, Bene." Dannazione a quell’uomo, non si aspettava davvero che pensasse con tutto quello che stava succedendo, vero? "Sette anni?” John rise un po’ per l’inconsueto stupore sulla faccia di Sherlock. "Cosa c’è? Sono selettivo."

"Lunatico," sussurrò Sherlock.

"Abbastanza giusto," disse ironico John.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si chiusero. " _Non_ lasciare che ti faccia male."

"Non è una possibilità." John guidò dentro un secondo dito, riuscendo a mantenere il disagio iniziale fuori dalla sua faccia. "Nemmeno i miei _sogni_ erano così belli _oh Dio sì_ -" John lottò per non inarcare la schiena mentre le dita di Sherlock gli sfioravano la prostata.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono per la sorpresa. "Tutto bene?"

"Stai scherzando," disse John senza fiato. Cristo, aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello. Lasciò andare la mano di Sherlock, lasciandolo a sé stesso.

Sherlock si chinò su John con un gemito soffocato e cominciò a muovere le dita a un ritmo tale che John iniziò a tremare. "Piano, piano, Dio, Sherlock, per favore."

Sherlock obbedì all'istante, con un sorrisetto perverso. "Scusa. Questo come va?"

Un paio di dita agili gli stuzzicarono la prostata e una scossa di puro piacere fece scattare i fianchi di John. " _Sherlock_. Non è... un fottuto violino." Afferrò il preservativo e aprì l'involucro con le mani tremanti. "Sapevo che mi avresti ucciso."

"Rovinato. Per gli altri uomini," gli ricordò Sherlock con voce irregolare, prendendo un ritmo di alternarsi costante di carezze e leggera pressione, con gli occhi socchiusi.

John non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che quell'uomo avrebbe imparato indecentemente in fretta. "Non rimarrà nulla di me per gli altri uomini, idiota." John srotolò con difficoltà il preservativo lungo l’uccello di Sherlock. "Ed è quello che voglio." Applicò più lubrificante, facendo un pasticcio ovunque; sembrò che a Sherlock non importasse.

Sherlock emise un suono sommesso di gola. "Sì... quello che io... John. Voglio..."

John gli afferrò la mano e la tirò gentilmente via. Posò una mano a guida sul fianco di Sherlock e una sul suo uccello, e lo attirò dentro. Sherlock spinse avidamente, tutto guance arrossate e occhi scuri. John chiuse gli occhi mentre la testa gli ricadeva sul cuscino, ansimando al soffitto, e più che un po’ sopraffatto dalla sensazione di Sherlock che si spingeva in lui. Va bene, questo aveva fatto un po’ più male di quanto si fosse aspettato.

"John?"

L'allarme in quella voce lo richiamò indietro; si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo selvaggio di Sherlock. Dannazione. Era a letto con l'unico uomo del pianeta che non spegneva il cervello durante il sesso. John mise una mano sulla spalla libera di Sherlock, curvandosi in su per baciarlo a fondo. "Di più," gli alitò all'orecchio, intendendolo sul serio. "Di più di più di più…"

Sherlock emise un grido dietro i denti serrati mentre i suoi fianchi scattavano leggermente; afferrò la coscia di John e iniziò a muoversi, dolcemente ma in profondità. Gli fece scivolare l'altra mano dietro la testa e la riappoggiò sul cuscino, quindi avvolse le lunghe e sensibili dita attorno al suo uccello. John rilasciò un respiro irregolare, mentre il disagio si dissolveva in un piacere insensato. Torse le lenzuola tra le mani.

"Dio, guardati," disse Sherlock con voce roca. "Sei sempre così? Dimmi che sei sempre così."

John lottò per rispondere. "Sono... _Dio_... sempre così? Voglio dire... _oh Cristo_... a volte sono stato diverso... _oh cazzo! Tu, pazzo bellissimo_... ma per la maggior parte... _sì sì sì proprio così_... immagino che dipenda... _lì lì lì proprio lì_... se ti piaccio così."

"Oh, sì. Mi piaci così. Voglio tenerti così tutto il giorno."

John iniziò a ridere, indifeso. "Buona... _Dio_... fortuna in quello. _Oh Dio angelo pazzo scopami più forte..._ "

Sherlock obbedì con notevole entusiasmo, guardando John con un'espressione estatica e gli occhi socchiusi. "Vorresti scoparmi così? Proprio così. Esattamente così."

John sbatté il pugno contro il materasso. _"Ti vorrei scopare così o in piedi sulla mia fottuta testa splendido idiota sì."_

"Voglio che tu lo faccia. Non pensavo... Dio, voglio che tu lo faccia." Il ritmo di Sherlock improvvisamente vacillò; i suoi occhi si spalancarono e il suo respiro divenne irregolare. "No," ringhiò, "No, non ancora..."

"Va tutto bene," alitò John, facendo scivolare una mano coperta di lubrificante sul fianco e la natica di Sherlock.

"Dannazione, John, no, non sei..."

"Fammi vedere," cantilenò John, facendogli scivolare un dito dentro. "Vieni per me _sì sì sì fallo amore ti prego -_ "

Sherlock fece un respiro sorpreso, fissando John con le labbra leggermente dischiuse e gli occhi sfocati per il puro piacere per quelli che sembrarono minuti, anche se probabilmente fu meno di un secondo. John trattenne il respiro. Dio, era bellissimo, era fottutamente soprannaturale quanto fosse bello Sherlock in quel secondo. Quindi i suoi fianchi scattarono e lui venne, con tutto il corpo che rabbrividiva contro la coscia di John mentre la stringeva, gridando il suo nome. Rimase in ginocchio, ansimando e borbottando qualcosa su violini e fiumi per alcuni secondi, mentre John gli accarezzava la parte bassa della schiena.

"Tutto be—" Sherlock scivolò fuori da John, si abbassò e gli prese in bocca l’uccello duro e pronto, interrompendo in modo abbastanza efficace la domanda di John e disabilitando la sua capacità di pensiero razionale.

"Cristo santo," ansimò lui al soffitto, seppellendo le mani tra i capelli di Sherlock e cercando disperatamente di togliergli la gamba dalla schiena senza dargli una botta in testa. Il tocco di quelle labbra e di quella lingua esasperatamente talentuose lo spinse oltre il limite. " _Cosa stai facendo, pazzo oh Dio amore sono così fottutamente vicino, ti prego ti prego ti prego -_ " John venne con forza; non riusciva a vedere, non riusciva a udire, poteva solo sentire Sherlock che lo succhiava e ingoiava il suo seme. Aveva il serio sospetto di aver urlato qualcosa di profondamente stupido.

John non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse rimasto a giacere mentre recuperava lentamente il controllo dei sensi e il respiro gli rallentava fino alla normalità. Dopo un po’ sentì Sherlock rotolare su un fianco, lo sentì togliersi il preservativo e gettarlo via. John allungò le braccia verso di lui, brancolando, e sussultò quando Sherlock gli prese la mano, se la portò alla bocca e ne baciò il palmo. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock scivolò in su per sdraiarsi al suo fianco, di fronte a lui. "John." Gli drappeggiò un braccio in mezzo al petto e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla. Rimase in silenzio per un minuto. "Penso che potrei aver sottovalutato lo sforzo necessario per tenerti con i piedi sollevati."

John ridacchiò, accarezzandogli il braccio. "Ci sono difetti in ogni piano."

"Lo sforzo non è un difetto," disse burbero Sherlock. "È un dono."

John gli baciò la tempia.

"Oh. E a proposito di regali." Sherlock allungò la mano verso il comodino e prese una piccola scatola di cartone. "Avevo intenzione di darti questo da settimane. Io... non sono mai riuscito a trovare il momento giusto." Gli porse la scatola, arrossendo.

John si schiarì la gola. Cosa aveva fatto adesso quel matto? "Non dovevi..."

"Smettila di fare il coglione e apri la scatola," ringhiò Sherlock.

John l’aprì, preparandosi. Poteva essere qualsiasi cosa, da un fermacarte ricavato da bulbo oculare bronzato a un pollice mummificato, ma era il pensiero che contava. Fu sorpreso di vedere dei biglietti da visita. Prendendo il primo cartoncino, si rese conto che erano quelli di Sherlock, ma le prime due righe erano state ristampate.

_Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, Dott.  
Consulenti Investigativi_

John lo fissò, completamente sbalordito per la seconda volta in una mattinata.

"Ecco," disse Sherlock con tono leggero, rotolando sulla schiena per fissare il soffitto. "Ora puoi mostrarlo ad Angelo la prossima volta che ti chiama il mio ragazzo..."

"Sherlock," disse John, senza cercare di nascondere il suo stupore.

"E dirgli che sei il mio socio in affari."

"Ragazzo va bene. E questo è... grazie. Questo significa molto per me."

"Non che impressionerà Anderson o i tuoi altri amici allo Yard..."

John lasciò cadere la scatola, prese la testa di Sherlock tra le mani e se lo tirò più vicino, baciandolo profondamente. Sentì Sherlock ruotare su un fianco e premerglisi contro, con un braccio che gli scivolava intorno alla vita. John si allontanò lentamente per guardare il suo amico negli occhi. Sherlock incontrò il suo sguardo con un’espressione che conteneva un tocco di meraviglia. "Ora che ho la tua attenzione. Grazie. Questo significa molto per me."

Sherlock sorrise. "Un tè?

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che sono in anticipo, ma qui la situazione sta diventando preoccupante, se continuo ad accumulare traduzioni finirò per doppiare me stessa :D  
> Quindi buon divertimento con l’ultimo capitolo, grazie a chi mi ha seguito e arrivederci a presto con la prossima ☺


End file.
